The Spark That Ignites The Flame
by PhantomsOpera666
Summary: Christine's dreams of living happily ever after with her teenage love, Erik, were dashed to pieces when he suddenly disappeared without a warning. Now, years later, she still yearns for him, but cannot understand why she is strangely drawn to the masked Pirate who unexpectedly raided her town. He is as horrid as they come and yet…could it be?
1. Prolouge A Day Gone By

**Hello all! Well this is my first real attempt at a story so I hope you all like it. A big shout out and thanks too FhantomPhan33 who has helped me so much with the story so far and who has put up with me through it all. The story is rated "T" but will change to "M" so be warned. WARNING there is death of a major character just too be warned. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Prologue/ A Day Gone By

I had often thought about what my future would hold. Although I had never expected something so strange or wonderful to happen. Never had I thought an adventure to be in my future. I had always thought I was forbidden to have a slight feel of excitement in my life. Yet that wasn't the case on that cold October day. It was horrifying yet a shocking thrill all the same. So many people know my name yet no one knows my heart or desires. Strange dreams that are always inspiring, or better yet stirring a longing, a longing for freedom that was never given to me. In those dreams there was something calling to me, something calling to me about a change. I know in my heart that change is coming. There is no way of knowing how or when, yet I feel I shall not fall from it. -Anonymous

October 12 1842

As I was sitting on the white sand of the beach there were so many things coursing through my mind at the moment. I was caught gazing at the moon as it arose from the water. Its reflection shimmering in the depths of the ocean. The sight was making it even more beautiful than it was or thought to be.

"Christine Daae go inside now before you catch your death of cold," my father, Gustave Daae said angrily as he walked up to me. He startled me into a great fright he knows I scare very easily. I still did not turn to look at him, though he was speaking to me I continued to stare in front of me hoping to see beyond the horizon. A friend once said that answers could always be found in the stars or beyond the sea, that is where they will lie. At the moment the answers I wanted involved the question of "why".

"Perhaps I want to, it will keep me from doing a task that I do not wish to go through with" I said in a cold, cruel voice. In truth I was rather cold and the tears did little to help as they dried yet I refused to go back inside until I had reason too. I knew I was being rather childish at the moment but I did not particularly care at the time.

I could hear him sigh heavily behind me "you are being immature by being cross with me" he said in a stern voice.

"I have a reason to be cross at you father… also I am cross that you did not tell me of this until today" I said with much hatred and hurt in my voice. I know now that this was planned but he should have told me at an earlier date. I could feel the sand shift as he stepped closer, he now stood behind me and placed a large hand on my shoulder. I rolled my shoulder to move his hand away; he withdrew his hand away with an angry growl. He should know by now that I did not want him too touch me.

I could feel his disapproving glare burning into my skull. "You may resent the thought but it will get you nowhere to be this way" he said. I nearly scoffed at hearing this, how can he think that I do not know this?

For the first time I turned to look at him with tear stricken eyes. My chocolate curls came loose at the sudden flip of my head, the tendrils falling around my face. "It may not but at least I would be expressing how I felt," I said in a choked voice. I stood up and faced him with fury in my eyes.

I bawled my tiny hands into fists and started to punch his chest. He looked at me with surprise written over his features. "You knew about this all this time…. yet you never dared to think to tell me," I screamed at him still hitting his chest. "How could you do this to me" I berated, he tried grabbing my wrists to stop my assault yet I pushed away from him.

I was having so many feelings coursing through me at that moment anger was the most potent though. "You could not even tell me your own daughter about what was to happen to her future" I yelled this at him. "To me father…. that is just cruelty," I said in quiet voice with tears streaming down my face. I picked up my skirts, turned and ran down the beach. I released my hold on my skirts and sunk down on the sand. He thinks that what they have done is for the best, he knows of nothing. I remembered all that has happened this day, a day that started out beautifully.

I was so very happy this morning for some unknown reason. I walked…. well more so like ran down the staircase to the kitchen door. I opened the door and walked inside to see madam slicing away at the table. Her raven colored hair was put into a french braid long enough to reach her lower back, she always looked as though she was in mourning.

I quietly closed the door trying to see if I could frighten her "madam" I said. She turned around with a gasp and put her hand over her probably rapid beating heart.

"Why you…. Christine Elizabeth Daae you almost scared an old woman to her grave" she said in a breathless voice. I just laughed and went to wrap her in my embrace.

"My apologies madam I found the opportunity to wonderful to refuse…. I am just in such good humor today… yet I do not know why" I said though I was still laughing. She looked at me with curious eyes and I could understand it was strange for me to be in such high spirits. I turned to walk around the other side of the table. Madame gave me a warm-hearted smile while shaking her head and went back to slicing the apples.

I grabbed a large green apple from the woven basket that was filled to the brim with fruits. I tossed it in the air to catch I rubbed it on the material of my dress to get anything unwanted off. I sunk my teeth into the succulent morsel as I savored the wonderful flavor.

"You will spoil your morning meal Christine," she said in a stern voice.

I took another bite of the apple "it is only an apple… what harm can I possibly cause by eating it"? I said with wide eyes and an innocent voice, as a child would have if being scolded.

She scoffed and shook her head "in my opinion… you still act like that little child who would play pirate with that boy". She said with a disapproving look, recalling the memories of long ago. I too still remembered him…how could never forget him?

"What was that boy's name again Christine…. he was always such a gentleman, though he was of course just a gypsy boy" she said it almost seemed as though she detested the thought of him at times but she never showed it, so of course it was only my imagination. And she was right he always was a gentleman towards me. He was my closest companion yet he was so much more than that, but nobody understood him…. yet no one knew me better than him.

" His name was Erik…. he disappeared one day…. and I have not seen him since" I said in a sorrowful voice. We had made plans to meet on the beach yet he never came and I never saw him after that day. I was the happiest I had ever been when I was with him. The kisses we shared and the time we spent together were constantly on my mind. It has been two years since I last saw him, I miss him terribly. But these memories would bring nothing but pain so I forbid myself to even think of them. Yet I could not stop the tears from forming.

Madame looked up from her task and saw the tears that were forming in my eyes. She put down her knife with a sigh and came over to me and held me for comfort, which I eagerly complied. I buried my face in her shoulder gladly, accepting the motherly gesture.

" It seems as though he meant a great deal to you ma chère… I remember you spent any time you could spare with him, though I did not always approve" she said while stroking my curls.

"I just miss him terribly… we talked of love yet he left with no explanation" I said while trying to hold back tears. She pulled my face away from her shoulder and tenderly cupped my cheek to wipe the tears that had escaped.

"Come now child you must dry your tears… your father wishes to speak with you once you are finished in here and you cannot be crying when he sees you". I nodded my head and did my best to calm the tears. She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I shall see you before supper" I said as I turned to leave and walked out of the door. I was walking down the corridor when someone grabbed my upper arm to pull me into a room. I almost let out a scream but a hand was clamped over my mouth.

I caught a glimpse of blonde hair…. ugh Meg.

"What the hell Meg" I said in almost a scream.

"Oh do be quiet Christine before someone hears you, and my, my where did that word come? You know you are not supposed to talk as such," she said with a laugh. She had her hands on her hips and was wearing her maid's uniform. I absolutely despised the use of maids; we could be able to do the work ourselves. I did not hate the people in fact most of them are my dear friends yet they should not have to be at our beck and call. Although father never let me lift a finger I still cleaned up my room though I would never tell him.

"Well next time you wish to talk to me please do tell me so…. my dear, dear friend" I said the last words with a sarcastically laced tone. She really was my most wonderful friend…well apart from Erik.

"That dear Christine takes all the fun out of trying to surprise you" she said. She lives to scare the life out of me.

"Well what is it you wish to talk with me about" I asked even though I was laughing.

"Have you heard the news?" she hissed. But she looked very serious about it though.

"What news Meg there have been no reports as far as I am aware?" I said confused since I have not heard anything. Also papa had not mentioned anything to me.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it quickly as if not sure what to say.

"I just do not know if I should say," she said and I could see the uncertainty in her eyes almost as if in fear.

I put my hands on her shoulders in a calming gesture "you can tell me anything Meg… now why are you so unsure about telling me"? She nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Well I was dusting the table outside of your father's office and I heard him shouting at someone…". Of course that was to be expected of papa he is always yelling I often heard him yelling at mama.

"Who was he talki…. well shouting at?" I asked correcting my mistake. With papa it is hardly ever talking mostly yelling.

She lifted her shoulders in a gesture of confusion. "I do not know Christine… but I believe that it was the constable". "Anyhow I stopped dusting and put my ear to the door to listen…."

"So you were listening to their conversation…" I shook my head at her "Meg Giry I did not know you were the type" I said with humor in my voice.

"This is not the time to be humorous Christine the matter is most serious," she said in a stern voice. It must be very terrible for her to be so concerned.

"Well tell me Meg," I said in an urgent voice.

"There have been sightings of pirates Christine," she said in a quiet voice as if sharing the world's worst secret. I gasped at this they have never been close enough to be spotted.

"This can not be Meg no ship has ever been brave enough to come here," I said with disbelief in my voice.

She shook her head "that is precisely the point Christine it is not just any ship" why was she so concerned over one particular ship, since no vessel could stand against our navy.

"What ship is it then Meg? The captain must be a complete imbecile to have ventured here?" I said with agitation. It really should not matter though they will not last a day out there, they shall be at the bottom of the sea by the end of this week.

"It's the Black Despair Christine," she said very quietly. It was as if the world had come to a stop this could not possibly be happening.

I gently grasped her shoulders "tell me it isn't so Meg," I said in a pleading voice.

"I am as frightened as you Christine… it is the most notorious vessel on the seven seas" it was true. There have been so many rumors surrounding the ship. I have heard that it so terrible that hell has even rejected to bring it to the depths of the ocean.

"This ship has destroyed every town it has pillaged" if they invade us then we shall be ruined.

"You forget about the captain Christine it has been known that he never shows mercy to the villages or to his captives". I remembered the rumors that have been spared he was said to wear a mask that his face was scarred by the devil. That if you have ever seen his face then you can never leave his enslavement, they say that he is the ruler of the sea. Our own navy is afraid of the name; the ship with sails as black as night that has crimson stains on the sides from blood shed.

"My God Meg if they come we will deal by fire," I said with dread in my voice. I had wanted a change in my life but nothing such as this.

"We all must remain calm in this ordeal Christine" she was right. They cannot find out that we know of the sightings since they will surely harm Meg if they knew she was listening.

"I shall talk to you after sunset meet me at the stairs" I said. She nodded her head and I turned to leave I quietly closed the door and continued to walk down the corridor. I regained my composure; as best I could though shock and fear were all I felt with the suddenness of the news.

I stood at the door of the dining hall and smoothed the wrinkles out of my frock. I opened the door and walked into the large room that only had one occupant at the moment. My father sat at the head of the table with his head in hands rubbing his temples as if being troubled or in deep thought. I had an idea of what was troubling him it was his job to have a handle of everything over France.

"Good morning father," I said in a calm, but not cheerful voice even though I was upset that he had not decided to tell me himself. He should want to protect me yet how shall he do that with the Black Deceit being so close to home. He dropped his hands to look at me as I sat down at the chair that was across from him.

"Yes what a morning it has been and it is far from good…." he said in depressed voice obviously his morning was not faring well. "Did you sleep well Christine" he continued though his voice expressed that he did not care.

"As well as could be expected father" I replied though I am sure he really did not give a damn.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment "I wish to discuss an affair with you after you are finished eating". It was more of a demand than a request.

"How are the affairs of France fairing father?" I asked in a quiet voice. Hoping that he would tell me of the Black Deceit hoping that he would trust me enough to say so.

"You need not know…. it is not a ladies place to meddle in these affairs," he said in a stern voice. I should have known that he would say this. He has forbidden me to even speak my thoughts at all he says it is improper for a woman. Or better yet a princess to say her thoughts to anyone. And that is all I am to people around here…. princess that has no say in her life.

"Of course father…. I apologize for asking," I said in a small voice. He nodded his head in acknowledgement yet he kept his eyes averted from mine. The maids than brought in our morning meal and we both sat and ate in silence. Then we finished and I dabbed my mouth with my cloth then papa sat up and came to stand next to me.

He offered his hand "come there is a matter we must discuss in the gardens" I took his as he pulled me from my chair. We started walking to the doors that led to the rose gardens, the roses were not in bloom as it was in October. My favorites were the red roses when their petals were open and filled the air with their wonderful aroma.

The red roses were my favorite because they held memories that were dear to my heart. They were given to me with a black ribbon wrapped around its stem and their thorns plucked so as not to prick my fingers. I relished these gifts as they were given to me by my love Erik. He would always say "a princess deserves something as beautiful as her".

"So there is a somewhat special event occurring in these coming days", he said. I knew what he meant because my birthday was arriving in only four days.

"Yes papa I know of this event" though I really did not care I was only another year older. Also just another year gone by in hell.

"The word has been sent of your masquerade ball", he said very calmly as though he did not care. But underneath his tone he had the sense of secrecy.

"Wonderful father though I do not understand why you must throw a ball every year", I said. He looked at me with anger in the depths of his eyes.

"You are deciding to be ungrateful in the matter" he said with a low voice. Dammit this was a very bad thing to say.

"No never father I am very grateful I just think that it is not necessary" I said with sincerity. Even though I really was not grateful. I have never enjoyed the dances, my father only ever invites his friends of status. The only time I enjoy my self is when Meg comes to sneak down to the ball.

"They are of course necessary you are a year older closer to becoming a woman… though by now at your age I would say you are one" he said. He ran his eyes down my form and I had my head bowed. He always thought that I was immature but I could not help the way I acted. I always longed for adventure and I took any opportunity that was given to me.

"Yes, well not one that you would wish me to be father" I said.

"You must change Christine, soon… these people depend on you… you need to stop living in a childish fantasy and be mature for once in this life", he said. How can he say these things to me, how can he put this pressure on me ?

"May we please go back to the topic you wished to discuss", I said with urgency in my voice. Not wanting to discuss this any further. He just nodded and continued leading me into the gardens.

We were close enough to the beach to where I could smell the salt from the ocean, so comforting. He led me the bench and gestured for me to sit, I complied. He sat down beside me and cleared his throat in business like manner.

"Christine do you remember Raoul De Chagney", he asked. I really could not forget him.

"Yes father I have not forgotten him" though I wish I could. He is such a pompous pig as well as a complete and utter ass.

"Well at least you remember him", he said with an insincere smile. Yet why does he care if I should remember him or not ?

"Why do you ask these questions father… what is their importance", I asked.

He heaved a great sigh and closed his eyes as if thinking of what to say next. "Christine before you're mother died she had made an arrangement with my consent".

"What is it father" I asked.

"Before youre mother died Elizabeth and Madame De Chagney made an arrangement that when you became the age of eighteen you would marry her son", he said with no emotion.

It was as if the day ended as quickly as it began. I could not think of anything except the hell that I was in at that moment. Also how much anger was building up inside me ready to release itself. I stood up so quickly fathers hands letting go of mine in the process.

"You lie...", I yelled at him "you would not put me through this….** you will not**"!

He only remained silent with an unknown expression on his face. It was as if he did not care that I was yelling at him or disrespecting him in such a way that is frowned upon. I realized that if this was arranged before mother died that he has known for almost ten years.

« I am not deceiving you christine…. and you would do well to not raise your voice at me as you know what I am capable of » he said with fire in his voice. I could not forget what he is capable of I have the proof of his capabilities.

« The announcement will also be made at the masque in the four days time » he said with no emotion. This only made my anger more potent more fueled.

"So what was supposed to be a day of celebration is now to be a day spent in hell" I said as my eyes burned into his.

"This was your mother's decision Christine Elizabeth Daae and you will abide those wishes", he said. No it was also his decision but also it was amazing that he thought that I gave a damn.

"Well I will not abide by them… I will not be forced into loveless marriage especially not into one with a pompous bastard such as him", I said with fire in my voice. suddenly at that moment I felt a sting in my cheek. It was extremely painful but not unbearable. My head was flung to the side the force of the impact and I lifted my hand to cradle my cheek. I refused to cry I refused to show weakness I looked at him with not a single trace of fear evident in my eyes only shock could be seen.

"In case I am mistaken _father_…." I spat the word with hatred « forced marriages never made anyone happy ». I was referring to him and mama though I was pretty sure he knew that. He grasped my shoulders in a vice grip to where I knew it would lead to bruises, just more to add on my body.

"It is as though you do not know your place child", he said with venom in his voice. I was slowly becoming afraid of his anger as I struggled in his grip. I was able to be released from his hold and turned to start running towards the cliffs.

I stopped and turned to see him standing still and I screamed "I HATE YOU". I continued to run as I picked up my skirts tripping every so often because of the sand, but I did not care for I was close to my destination. When I reached the rocks I turned and pressed my back against them, breathing heavily with tears streaming down my face. How could this day have turned to be so horrible, how could my life have turned to hell in the course of two years ?

I slowly lowered myself to the ground bowing my head to sob into my knees. "Oh mama why…why", I pleaded to unseen things knowing that I would receive no answer.

I remained there for most of the night untill I had an encounter with father again after that I just ran down the beach and stayed there staring at the ocean. Then I turned and walked into the house then bounded up the stairs untill I reached my room. I walked in the slammed the door behind me letting out a growl of anger at … well everything the world, people, my life. I grabbed the nearest pillow on my bed and threw it at my divan making the contents fall to the floor. I let out a groan and went to clean up the mess, I put the brushes and perfume back on the counter.

I noticed that my peu de coffre d'espoir had opened spilling its contents. Turning the box right side up once again, I grabbed my jewelry and placed it inside. That was when I noticed a journal lying opened on the floor picking it up gently I looked at the first page which read _**1836 to 1837,**_ I was twelve through thirteen years of age with this journal.

The first entry read as such: _**Dear journal today I met a young gypsy boy by the name of Erik who would have thought that on this day of July seventh I would have made a new friend.**_

I did not need to read this to know how that day went for I remember it as though it was yesterday. I was about to continue to read on when there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it and came face to face with a flushed and disheveled Meg.

"My dear Meg what in Gods name is wrong," I asked with humor and concern at seeing her in such a state.

She took a few deep breaths and gently grasped my hand and said "Christine come with me something dreadful has happened". She started dragging me down the hallway down the stairs and into my father's room.

"What is going on Me…" I did not finish the question for I lost my ability at the sight before me. My father was on his bed and I could see blood on the sheets and maids with bandages and sewing utensils crowded him. There was a man by his side that I did not know to which he was talking to despite the pain evident in his voice.

"I want those bastards found and hung for this crime" he told the man between his grunts of pain. I stepped over the threshold to his room and saw that he had a stab wound in his side. He looked over and saw me and just scowled one, which I returned full force.

"What has happened?" I asked in confused voice. The man that father was talking to came over to me and gently grabbed my elbow and escorted me out of the door.

"Let go of me sir" I said making him release his hold on me. "Now what has happened to my father" I said not giving a damn about formalities only wishing for answers. The man just bowed in a formal greeting apparently not caring about my rude behavior.

"Good evening Princess Christine my name is Nadir Kahn I know you must have many questions, which I will gladly answer," he said in a kind gentle voice that was heavily accented though not French. I looked him over for the first time since I saw him he had deep brown hair, he had olive toned skin, angled features, along with gentle blue, kind eyes. He looked like someone who you would go to for comfort the air around him gave the sense of security. But I had important matters to deal with starting with getting some answers.

"How was my father stabbed when I was just with him not even an hour ago"? He nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"He was found with a knife stuck in his side, lying on the sand he had many more stab wounds though" he said with no emotion as though he did not care.

"Does anyone know who has done this to him" I asked with urgency.

"You're fathers descriptions have led us to believe that his attempted murder was the work of pirates," he said. Oh no what if it was the pirates that were the cause of the sightings and fear?

"Also Miss Christine there was this piece of parchment attached to the knife" he said while grabbing a folded object out of his inside jacket pocket. He handed it over to me and I gently unfolded it the contents made my eyes grow as round as saucers. The parchment read:

" Dear Christine- A lying and deceitful person is often found in hell. Consider what you have done as a spark that will soon ignite a flame".

What has happened this day and how many more surprises can life throw my way? Why am I always left with questions unanswered?

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and will continue to follow me through this journey. Please leave a comment even if it is criticism I will take it like a writer. I will probably post each week depending on reviews and my schedule but I will not abandon this story FantomPhan33 wont let me haha. Till next time- PhantomsOpera666 :)**


	2. Memories That Cannot be Shared

**Here is the next chapter yay :) WARNING there will be "M" rated content in this chapter so if you do not wish too read that skip everything that is in between the two XXXXX. I do not want too change the rating of the story just yet because I want people too notice it. Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Memories That Cannot be Shared**

It has been three days since that incident with my father occurred, he was still in bed recovering. My thoughts were constantly on what had happened that day. I had so many questions but there were so many answers that seemed wrong, most were the ones that my mind had drawn a conclusion to.

I slowly walked into the kitchen and saw Madame at her usual station slicing bread. I came over to the counter thinking of grabbing one of the red apples, but decided against it. Madame looked up from her work and wiped her hands against her apron.

"Good morning dearest Christine" she said. I did not reply nor look at her; I just kept my eyes cast downward on the counter. I wished to speak to Madame about everything knowing that she would guide me through my turmoil of emotions. I slowly raised my head to look at her yet not directly my gaze was on anything but her eyes even my surrounding objects.

"Madame… well, I…I wish to speak with you…" I said all the while wringing my hands together. Unbeknownst to me she gained a look of understanding in her eyes knowing what I needed to talk to her about.

"I see Christine," she said slowly "yet we shall have to talk later for as of now I have work to do". She said while turning to go back to her work…no I needed to talk to her now!

I grasped her wrist before she could grab her knife to resume work. "No I need your guidance right now…and if you are punished then I shall be too" I pleaded in a choked voice. I slowly relinquished the grip I had bony wrist, she nodded understanding that I needed her more than ever at the moment. "You are like a mother to me Madame…please tell me what to do," I cried. She gently cupped my face and shushed me while wiping the tears that had escaped my eyes away.

"I may not help ma chéri but I will try as best I can to get you through this" she said in a helpless voice. It was the same voice that I had been using the past two days. I nodded my head in understandment at least I had mother figure to help me through this ordeal.

We walked back to my bedroom and Madame opened the door for me. I went to sit at the divan the journal was still there untouched waiting to be read. Waiting for someone to relive its memories that were written so long ago in its pages. I looked at my self in mirror and could not recognize the lady that was staring straight back at me. There was still a faint purple discolor on my right cheekbone, purple and blue discolorment under my eyes. I could barely keep my eyes opened and I was too tired to even try.

Madame came up behind me and started combing her fingers gently through my unruly hair. She commented on how it was so tangled like a bird's nest yet I had no comments to retaliate with.

"Now say all that you wish Christine, for I will listen no matter what" she said as she picked up a brush to comb my hair with. I bowed my head as she continued on with her task.

"Why is this happening to me Madame…my life was a living hell when mama died…. then I found happiness in a companion…. yet he left me too why, why" I implored.

I heard Madame sigh behind me "your mother died because her time on this earth was over and God needed her as an angel…" she said "and as for hell I do believe we are not below there". I know you want answers as to why he left…but I am not able to justify his actions".

I nodded my head knowingly "it was my fault for thinking I could love and be loved in return". Through this whole conversation Madame had begun to beautifully braid my hair into an elaborate style. She stopped momentarily and cupped my chin to turn and face her.

"If he left Christine than it is obvious that he did not love you as he should but do not fret for love will find you again and it is perhaps the greatest thing you will ever know when you find real love" she said. How I wish I could believe that.

"How can it be the greatest thing if it only lead to my heart being broken"? I really wished to know the answer to that question. She finished braiding my hair and went to grab the black ribbon that was on my divan.

I reached out my hand to stop her from grabbing it "no not that one" I said. Pulling open the drawer I pulled out a blue ribbon and handed that one to her, which she took. She looked at me with puzzlement written in her features but continued to weave it through my hair.

"May I tell you a story Christine," she asked. I nodded my head and waited for her to continue. She held out her hands, which I took, she led me over to the settee and we both sat down.

"Once there was a young prostitute by the name of Jossete that was not her real name though…but she was their most valuable one…always bringing in customers…" so far I did not like this story. "Trust me though she did not wish to be in that life for she was forced…."oh how horrible "so she was forced to bring them pleasures and dance at their leisure". But one day a man came for her services having heard of her from his companions….yet when he looked at her he knew he could never use her as some men have".

"On that day she fell in love as did he but both knew they could not be in love" why though, why could they not love I was so confused. "They knew they could not be in love for the plain reason of her being a slave, a slave for men's pleasure. Therefor the man made a vow that he would help her escape that life and bring her back to the light…. to no longer be a part of the Girls of the Night. So on the day that their vow was fulfilled they married and they conceived a beautiful little girl from their love". "But one day her husband was killed and she vowed never to love again….for you see Christine her heart was broken".

Madame had tears in her eyes I did not understand why though "her heart was broken but that love was still the greatest thing she had known". "And though that love had only lead to heart break she never regretted it for it is what saved her from that life. Also it gave her, her most pride and joy she had…her daughter. What I am trying to say Christine is that the love that you felt should not be taken lightly for it may be the only time it will ever present itself to you".

"I understand Madame…but who was this girl in the story", I asked.

She sighed and said "her real name was Antoinette Giry and her daughter was Megan Giry".

I gasped and put my hand over my opened my mouth, my shock completely obvious. "It was you…" she nodded her head "oh Madame I am so sorry".

She gently placed a hand on my shoulder "it was a long time ago I can barely remember it".

"You should not have had to suffer that way Madame," I said.

"It is unimportant now…just remember what has been told to you from the story" she said sternly. I nodded my head and pulled her close to me for an embrace.

"Thank you for everything" I said. "I am so grateful to have a you and Meg without you both life truly would be hell". I meant every word that was spoken.

"You are welcome ma chéri" I pulled away from the embrace and bent my waist so I could lay my head on her lap. She started to gently stroke my hair and placed a loving and motherly kiss to my temple.

"Madame" I said in a quite voice.

"Yes Christine" she said in a soft comforting voice.

"What am I to do about my betrothal to Raoul" I asked in a brave voice though I shivered at the repulsive thought.

I heard her take a deep breath while continuing to stroke my hair. "You can only do so much Christine you and I both know he is a spoiled pig…" I giggled at this comment "but you must be strong through it all. For you have a strong heart and that is what will get you through the darkest of times".

"But Madame how can I be the wife of someone whom I hold no tender affections for", I asked.

"That is what you will have to learn love," she said.

I remembered the past when life to me was a simpler time. "Things were never this way when I was around Erik…the pain I felt was always gone when with him, I never felt as though hope was gone".

She heaved a great sigh "Christine….you have to understand that….that it won't be that way again". I let a few tears escape my tightly shut eyes that were falling on to her skirt though you could not tell for it was black.

"I know Madame," I said in a choked voice "at least say that you won't disappear suddenly and without word….please promise me that".

"I promise child," she said gently lifting my head from her lap. "Wait here for a moment Christine I have something that I wish to give you". She stood and went out of the door and came back a few minutes later carrying a large parcel that was wrapped in silver. "This was meant to be given to you by your mother but since she is not here I will have to suffice" she said with a grin. She came back and sat down beside me handing me the box attached was a card that read _**Christine**_.

I grabbed the card and unfolded it its contents read: _**My Dearest Christine Happy Birthday love and may many more come Love Mother.**_ There was a little sketch of a rose at the end, which symbolized me because mama always called me her "Little Rose". I held the letter close to my heart and let out a breath I did not realize I had been holding. I gently grasped the ties that were holding paper in place and pulled releasing the knot that once was there. I grabbed the edges of the wrapping and pulled that apart, then finally opening the box that held the gift. I gasped at the beauty of the contents.

"Well Christine I think we have found your outfit for the masque tomorrow" Madame said. I could do nothing but nod at her statement.

The remainder of my day was spent on the beach thinking about my conversation with Madame. I still could not fathom that she had endured such cruelties it was unfair in more ways than one. The sun was beginning to set and I could have sworn I saw something over the horizon. But of course it was only my imagination or a longing to have seen something that was not there.

"There you are Christine" I heard Megs voice call to me as she came running towards my position. She had her ballet shoes in one hand and was holding her skirts in the other. At seeing the shoes she must have been practicing in her private quarters it was her dream to be a dancer. She finally reached me and came to stand at my side then slowly sat down beside me.

"Mama told me you talked to her today," she said. "You know if I was in your position right now I would have the same thoughts coursing through my mind, in honest opinion who would want to marry that jackass"?

I looked at her in shock and then just laughed until I collapsed upon the sand. Meg did the same just staring at the purplish and pink clouds.

"But now Christine that Erik fellow…well I can see why you liked him….but Raoul he used to corner me while I was doing my work…." I knew this that was one of the reasons why I despised him. I nodded my head at her words.

"At least you did not get any thoughts about Erik otherwise _you're_ life would have ended up being a nightmare" I said in teasing tone.

"I would have never done that to you Christine you are too good a friend," she said. I smiled at her comment she was the same to me. "You know Christine you used to spend a lot of time on the beach…you were with him in those moments weren't you"? I nodded my head while smiling.

"This was were we first met Meg it will always hold a place in my heart," I said while placing my hand on my stomach.

"What was your fondest moment with him Christine" she asked in a soft voice. That was an easy question to answer.

"I don't know if should tell you Meg….it is really not for virgin ears" I said in a calm tone, she sat straight up with a gasp.

"Christine Daae you did not" she said in disbelief, I started laughing at her shocked expression.

"No we did not Meg he was to much of a gentlemen to disrespect my honor," I said remembering that day two years ago. She placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh thank God for that Christine…by the way it would not have fallen on virgin ears," she said while blushing.

I gaped at her "Meg Giry" I said in shock very slowly.

She just laughed "no Christine, Samuel wants to wait until we are married". I thought Samuel was good for her he was another servant in the house he tended to the harder jobs of the house.

"Well at least he respects you Meg," I said with happiness.

"You never answered my question Christine….what is your fondest memory," she asked once more.

"I can answer that question easily Meg well do you wish me to describe it all to you" I asked. She eagerly nodded her head. "Well it was two years ago I was sixteen and I received an invite….".

It was a beautiful summer night and I was standing on my balcony with my shawl wrapped around my arms. I heard a faint whistling from somewhere but of course I would know the tune from anywhere. I looked down and spotted a familiar figure in the darkness wearing, a tattered and dirty loose poet shirt and dark breeches **Erik**.

"Fair maiden grace me with your presence come join me for a midnight stroll" he said in his deep and hypnotic voice that made me weak in the knees.

_I thought I would tease him "oh but I can't my dark suitor my father will surely disapprove" I said in a distressed voice as though in danger. _

_I could see him smile from my height "to hell with him I need you by my side once more my love" he said while extending his hand as though serenading me. _

_I laughed and said; "I will be right there" I went out of my door and down the stairs to the doors that led to the gardens and out to the beach. I saw his dark figure and ran into his open arms as he lifted me and spun me in a circle both of us laughing all the while. I slowly slid down the length of his body until my feet hit solid ground he cupped my chin in his large hand and brought his mouth down to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck eagerly complying to his kiss our tongues colliding with each other._

_I pulled away from his kiss but continued to press chaste kisses to his mouth while my hands cupped his face in my hands. I looked into his beautiful amber golden eyes and rested my forehead against his. "You bloody idiot if my father catches…" before I could finish his mouth came back to mine and sought entrance once more which I granted. I pulled away once more "if he catches you he will kill you" he just laughed._

"_You are worth the risk of death besides there is adventure in the idea of being caught," he said in a serious tone. I slapped him playfully on the shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my lower back and pulled me towards him. Causing me to gasp and yelp in pain not from him he looked down at with worry evident in his eyes. "I'm sorry Christine did I hurt you I did not mean to" he said his voice filled with worry and concern. _

_I shook my head "no, no you did nothing wrong its…its just…nothing" I said not wanting him to know._

"_What is wrong Christine?" he said in a deep earth shaking voice._

_I just smiled as though nothing was amiss "nothing Erik…I just fell the other day while dancing with Meg and my back must have hit something". I could tell he wasn't fooled though._

_He chuckled "you really are a bad liar Christine" he said. I nodded my head knowing that what he said is true, he just let the subject go and it was not brought up again. He grabbed my hand and brought his lips the back of it then my fingers and all over my palm. "Now come with me" he said running ahead of me to the cliffs I let out a great sigh. _

_I picked up my skirts and started to run with him well at least trying to, his long legs carried him farther. I was right behind him and we were right by the cliffs, the gentle waves were caressing the shore. The gentle breeze was so calming as it whipped through my hair. I was only a few paces behind him and I had an idea I leaped and landed right on his back causing him to fall over with me. I was on top of him and he was gently holding my waist in his hands and my hands were on either side of his face my face was but inches from his._

"_Well my love you are getting better at keeping up with me" he said with a smirk. I gently kissed his lips and retreated. _

"_Yes well we all know how hard that is," I said in sarcastic tone. One of his hands let go of my waist and came to rest on my cheek._

_He smiled at me with pure adoration "you are so beautiful Christine" he said in a soft yet deep voice. I smiled at him as well, and then suddenly I was under him, well pinned down by him to be more exact. We were completely unaware of the eyes that watched us from afar. _

_I had a question that I wished to have answered "Erik…what do you imagine for your future". I already knew what I saw in my future him by my side through anything. _

_He looked at me with confusion "what do you mean Christine"._

_I looked at him with a smile "what do you see for your future….what do you wish happens later in your life"._

_He smirked and said "I see in my life a beautiful wife that I wake up with every morning and I kiss her every time before I leave to work. I see her waiting for me when I arrive home…."his voice had suddenly become very seductive "anticipating my return for she knows that when I return I would make passionate love to her throughout the night". I blushed at his bold words he may act like a gentleman but at times his words were not. "I see her singing the beautiful melodies that I write for her but also I can see two little children that were created from love. One….a girl with her mothers passion and spirit and her undeniable beauty but also her having her kind and generous soul. Then I see a little boy with dark hair and a meddlesome nature but you could never be mad at him. He also has a kind heart but longs for adventure as well I can see my lovely wife chasing him around the wide-open yard all the time. I see my life being in complete bliss from the moment I said "I Do" to that amazing women in front of the priest"._

_I had tears in my eyes from his words for they were so beautiful and filled with devotion. "And who would this wife be" I said while my hands caressed his face, neck and shoulders. _

"_Well her name would be Christine Destler… do you know her" he asked in a teasing voice. _

"_Yes I know her quite well in fact," I said in a sweet voice. My eyes had averted to the exposed skin of his chest and I slowly ran the tips of my fingers over the smooth flesh. "Erik we would never be able to though…" he looked at me with hurt in his eyes "my father would never allow it". A growl reverberated deep in his chest._

"_To hell and back with Gustave I do not care about him he cannot keep you from me my love" he said._

"_He cannot keep me away from you Erik" I said with such passion in my voice. It was true I would always be with him even if hell should bar the way. The way he looked at me made me feel as though I was all that mattered to him. He brought his lips down to mine and I closed my eyes eagerly accepted his kiss._

**_XXXXXXX_**

_Erik's kiss elicited passionate moans from me and he retaliated with a growl that was lost somewhere in my throat. He slowly began to kiss my cheek then his lips began to descend upon the smooth column of my throat. My head was tilted backwards allowing more access to his fiery passion as he gently nipped the juncture of my neck. My mind had abandoned all thought of right or wrong all I knew was that I did not want him to stop. To me this was a sin with no name as though like a hand in a flame._

"_I had written something for you may love but I have already memorized it word for word," he said in deep and throaty voice that was unrecognizable. He continued to pay homage to the curve of my shoulder while my hands idly wandered his clad back._

"_What….what is, is it" she asked in a breathless tone. _

_I could feel him chuckle as he nuzzled my neck the laugh making my body tremble. "Well it is a poem but it could be changed to a song for you…only you my love" he said. He lifted his head and kissed my lips once more before retreating. "It reads "A darker dream that has no ending that's so unreal you believe that it's true a dance of death out of a mystery tale the frightened princess doesn't know what to do"._

_I smiled "that was beautiful Erik….but are you saying that I am frightened of you" I said in a teasing tone. _

_He laughed "you should be afraid my angel very afraid". I blushed and my tongue darted out to wet my swollen lips. I could hear him groan one of longing and desire at least that is what I thought he lowered his head and continued taking refuge on my collarbone. I gasped in pleasure as he kissed the exposed swell of my breasts that were peaking over the top of my gown._

_I could feel his hands push my skirts to gather around my waist his large callused hands caressed the flesh of my thighs. He trailed down my legs all the while I was pulling at his shirt trying to expose his torso. His hands left my legs and I whimpered at the lost contact but I then felt his hands pluck at the ties of my bodice which were soon undone. I could not explain the feelings he was evoking inside me I have never experienced this before. Not knowing what to do I only followed what my body was telling me to do. I could feel something press against my stomach knowing what it was my eyes went as saucers but I moaned wantonly at the feeling._

_He had at last finished untying the strings of my bodice and slowly pulled the fabric apart exposing my chemise-clad breasts that were heaving. "Oh my love you are so beautiful," he said quietly as he admired my form the chemise was so thin so I might as well have been exposed. My nipples were protruding through the material under his intense gaze he lowered his head and kissed my breasts. I groaned from the experience and my back arched pushing my chest upwards. He took the opportunity to take my breasts into his hands and he gently kneaded them._

"_Oh Erik….oh God" I gasped as he kissed my hardened nipple through the thin material. He stopped caressing me and laid his head against my chest._

"_Oh Christine please tell me to stop….we must stop" he pleaded against my heated flesh._

_I gently cupped his face in my hands and lifted him from my chest I stared into his eyes for a few moments. I then brought his face to mine for a gentle kiss "I do not wish for you to stop though" I said against his lips. He pulled away from and left my flushed body while I was still lying on the sand I was worried that perhaps he thought I was too wonton. I raised my self-up in a sitting position crossing my arms over my chest "did I do something wrong Erik" I asked._

**_XXXXXX_**

_He looked at me as though I had grown a second head "of course not mon ange…." he said in a broken voice. "It is just that I want this moment to be different, in warm bed not on cold sand," he said while he took my face into his large hands that had given me pleasure just moments ago. "And I had thought that you would be my wife, forth and foremost I do not want to take your innocence and defile your sweet flesh while unmarried"._

"_Oh Erik do not think that you would be defiling me in that way" I said brokenly. "But you are the only one I would give myself too…no one else" I said meaning every word. He had a look of complete realization cross his features he gently took my hands and looked into my eyes as if searching my soul for answers._

"_My love, my angel run away with me…"he said in an imploring voice to say that I was shocked was an understatement I had no words. "Come away with me we can run away to America…start a new life…be free to marry and start a family…oh please….say you will Christine" he implored. I could only smile and shed tears of joy._

"_Do you mean it Erik truly" I begged for the answer to be yes. He nodded his head while smiling at me in happiness. _

"_Of course mon plus cher ange with all that I am" he said with such adoration._

_I nodded my head vigorously "then my answer is yes Erik…yes I will" I said with tears in my. _

_He got lowered himself on one knee "marry me Christine be my wife please I beg of you let me share love with you for a lifetime" he implored. I pulled him back to his full height and wrapped my arms around him._

"_Yes Erik I will….I love you so much," I said as he wiped away the tears that had escaped. He kissed me with such passion, which I returned with vigor._

_He released me and said, "meet me here tomorrow my love" I nodded fully expecting him to be there the next day….yet he was not._

"But Meg it was still the best memory I have of my time spent with him" I told her with tears staining my cheeks. Her cheeks were tinted with red and her eyes were wide. But still she came to embrace me and comfort I still dreaded what tomorrow would bring but the show must go on as Erik once said.

"I cannot believe he did that to you Christine what a bastard" but it fell upon deaf ears for I did not wish to hear or speak only wishing to escape my fate that is inflicted upon me. "Why mon ami if he was here I would have given him a good sound lashing or perhaps a swift kick in his manhood". I laughed at her comment and she seemed glad the she had made me smile.

"I am glad that I have someone who defended... me it makes no sense to me Meg".

"He was being your typical man Christine they are all afraid of commitment yet I suppose that he did not realize that until it was to late. And he broke a heart in the process but believe me when I say this you are not alone Elizabeth is still here she will always be here". I had tears streaming down my face though I tried so hard to hold keep them at bay.

I looked out over the sea" he once said that my answers would be found by looking beyond sea past the horizon".

"Do you have your answers Christine"?

"I believe I will soon Meg…soon" I hoped.

* * *

**Well that was chapter number two I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment good or bad it helps my story either way. Till next time stay a PhantomPhan hehe.**


	3. Seething Shadows Breathing Lies

**Well here's the next chapter and *drum roll* the masquerade scene. Big thank you to FantomPhan33 for coming up with the title thank you so much. Yay now on with the story. :)**

* * *

_**Seething Shadows Breathing Lies**_

Is it too much to ask or hope that my life could have turned out differently? "I cannot go through with this Madame" I said it so quietly that it was almost inaudible. Though she must have heard it for her fingers stopped adjusting my hair abruptly.

She let out an impatient sigh "Christine you have to think about a different topic to occupy you mind for the time being". With that said she returned to the duty of taming my unruly hair. I gasped when she roughly pulled at my hair my God she could be a bit gentler.

Over by the bed Meg was smoothing out the wrinkles of my dress while making last-minute adjustments to my mask. She looked over at her mother with a disapproving look in her eyes yet she did not seem to notice.

"Perhaps Christine you should try to look upon Raoul with new eyes, your…future happiness depends on the ability to love him…" I blanched at these words "or at least tolerate him… you should try" Madame said though she never lifted her eyes away from my hair.

I knew for a fact that I would never love Raoul that would never be an option….to tolerate would be a little less difficult. "I have no other choice but to try Madame" I said sorrowfully, she nodded her head at my comment.

"There I am done….I must go and finish preparing the food, Meg you may take over from here" Madame said with no emotion. I whispered a quiet thank you to her though she did not say anything in return. Meg came and walked up to me while placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Oh mon ami you shall outshine everyone in attendance" she said with such sincerity. I only laughed at her comment and gently grasped her hand in mine with a very serious expression on my face.

"I have never told you how much you mean to me Meg you are my sister maybe not by blood but by bond you have always been there for me. Though how you have managed to deal with your friend all this time is beyond me" I said and I meant every word. She let a giggle escape her lips.

"I deal with you because as my sister I could never leave you alone" she said with a smile. She went over to the bed to continue smoothing out the wrinkles of the dress.

I let out a sigh "perhaps Madame is right…maybe I should see him in different light". Though I truly did not wish too and it may be difficult yet it is less unbearable than trying to love him.

"You do not have too Christine if you do not wish to do so".

"Of course I do not wish to do so Meg yet….I do not know what else to do" I said with such hopelessness in my voice. She came to the divan and grabbed the silver vial that contained a combination of roses and some sweet pungent smell. When she uncorked the bottle, the event making a loud popping noise she dabbed some of the water on her fingers. She then began to rube the liquid up and down the column of my throat…the sweet smell invaded my senses.

"Now keep your eyes closed mon ami I must finish putting the cosmetics on though with your beauty you certainly do not need it". I smiled softly and complied with her request, I felt her gently pinch my cheeks with her fingers the act making them have a faint rosy hue. "Can you please bite down on your lips" I did so which resulted in them have a tingling after math.

She applied powder to my face making it have a milky glow, and also making me sneeze from the unwanted particles. My lips were then administered with red rouge making them stand out from the rest of my facial feature.

"Oh my friend I am very envious of your complexion completely unsurpassable" I really could not believe that.

"No little Meg I cannot possibly surpass anything".

I heard her scoff she went to pinch my upper cheekbone and hissed in pain. I felt her wipe away at the cosmetics that had been applied earlier to conceal the discoloration. "My word Christine where did this come from" she gently dabbed it but not to hard to cause pain. I tried to think of what I could tell her but at the time I felt guilt for lying to her.

"It was nothing Meg….I only…"

"Save your breath Christine I can always tell when you are lying….your eyebrows raise it is a true give away".

"I am sorry Meg it is just….it is better left as an unspoken topic," I said.

"That is understandable…but I hope you will tell me someday". I nodded at her comment _yes I will tell her one day._ She returned to her duty of reapplying the cosmetics she had wiped off.

"We must also pick out your dress Meg".

"You know that I cannot go Christine though I wish I could."

"In case you have forgotten Meg it is a masked ball no one will know it is you," I said with a pleading tone. "You might make this night a bit more bearable for me…please".

I heard her give a great sigh "oh all right but I am only doing this for you". I squealed and wrapped my arms around her giving a her a huge hug.

"There now you look unsurpassable" I opened my eyes and could not believe it was _**my **_reflection. My eyes were surrounded in gray that brought out the brown in them. A red flush stained my cheeks and my lips were a deep shade of crimson.

"Oh Meg I cannot believe that this is me" I said with awe in my voice.

She laughed and said "well it is _**you**_…. I do not understand why you think so little of yourself".

"I think so little of myself because of what has been said that I have already known".

"Well come now we have to put on the corset," she said while grabbing my hand. I came and stood at the wall. I felt Meg put the unlaced corset gently around over my breasts and all across my midsection. I braced my hands on the wall as she pulled I was only wearing a thin chemise, so it was rubbing across my back to point were my wounds felt as if they were being reopened. I was thankful that they were not though for that would have been harder to explain.

My waist was cinched to the point were it was painful to breath. Though I wish I could dispense with it, it would not be possible for me to fit into the dress. Well maybe I would be able too but I have never worn one without a corset so I would not know. I thanked the God above when she was finished tightening the damned piece of clothing. I hated them so much but my mother said once "beauty is never easy" and she was most definitely right.

"My….I do not see how you are able to wear these things" I just smirked at her.

"Believe me Meg you shall see in a few moment for you have to fit into one" she visibly gulped at my comment. "Oh we still have to pick out a dress for you" we ran over to the closet and picked out a beautiful pale blue and white dress that I have yet to wear. I easily had a variety of masks at my disposal from years of crafts.

I had to admit it was very amusing to watch Meg adjust to the constricting binds of the corset. Though she said that would I eventually pay for putting her through hell. While she was unused to such articles of clothing I had to wear them every day so I was used to it. When we were both finally in our dresses Meg went to admire her reflection. I started to curl her straight hair using a vial of oil, which contained a mixture of items that I could not name. I took the mask from her hands and gently tied it in the back there was a very good chance that no one would recognize her as being lower class.

"There now all you have to do is wait in a room until the ball has begun which should be soon" I gave her a quick embrace and watched as she fled the room. I slid into the seat that she had recently occupied and gave a shuddering sigh; the full force of this event came crashing down upon me in waves. I saw my unopened journal laying down waiting for its pages to be opened and read.

On its own accord my hand reached out and grabbed the small book. I opened the first page which read_**: Dear journal today I met a young gypsy boy by the name of Erik who would have thought that on this day of July seventh I would have made a new friend. **_I could remember that day clearly it was the day that brought him to me.

I held the journal close to my heart and did my best to hold my tears at bay. Not knowing how much time had passed I looked at the clock realizing what time it was I tied the mask in place. I grabbed the long black ribbon and tied it around my slim waist. The black was definitely noticeable against the white and I was glad that it could be seen.

I heard a knock against my door "your highness it is time" I took a deep breath and prepared to face my fate on this night.

* * *

There was a knock on the cabin door "enter" said the commanding voice of the captain. The first mate Jeremy walked into the quarters with a bottle in hand.

"Cap'n it is time" he said with a slur in his voice.

"Good the crew may go…only one thing…destroy anything and everything that you can…. I will be glad too see this place burn". The captain of the Black Deceit looked up from his maps and smirked at the young man. His white mask shined from the moonlight that was radiating from the windows and his amber eyes pierced into the soul of the other man.

The first mate nodded and left the cabin slamming the door behind him. Standing up from his chair the captain left his quarters and saw that his crew was preparing for destruction. He went to stand at the front of the ship, his boots scuffed along the wood as he walked.

There once was a time when this was home but that too had been destroyed along with many other things in one day. He could see the fireworks in the distance signaling another year gone by for a special woman. They were completely unaware of the hell that would be unleashed tonight. The man smirked and proceeded to climb the railing while holding on to a rope for support. He could see the large estate from where his ship was docked. So many memories that were soon to be burned to the ground along with the rest of this damned place.

* * *

"Presenting her Royal Highness princess Christine Elizabeth Daae" the announcer, said with a booming voice that echoed around the entire room. _Only at my masquerade ball would_ _they announce the names of the guests were is the mystery,_ Christine thought as she walked down the first few steps. The room was silent except for a few whispers that commented on her outfit. Other than that it was so quiet that you could almost hear the pounding of her heat.

The pig that was in a corner that his hands all over a crying maid stopped and stared at the vision of loveliness that descended the stairs. He leaned down and whispered into the poor maid's ear "sorry love we shall have to continue this later". He turned and walked back into the crowd the young girl ran into the kitchen knowing that she was going to mentally wounded from this encounter._ Christine De Chagney hmm just doesn't have a nice ring to it_ he thought _God I can't believe that I have to marry the ice princess_ he thought with self-satisfied smirk.

The only thing that she would be good for would be providing an heir. _She is beautiful though no one can deny that_, I wonder if her passionate spirit is as good in the boudoir. _We shall simply have to see wont we, _he thought to himself.

Christine was immediately bombarded with the upper class yet all she could do was nod and shake her head at their comments. "Oh Christine what a lovely dress, Oh Christine you look so much like your mother, My your highness what a vision you are, Oh if only your mother were here". None of these comments mattered too her nor did they even make her feel any better.

The tapping of a knife against glass was what made the hall quiet again. She saw that her father was out and about again even though he was recently wounded. _He just can not miss a chance too flaunt his money around can he_, she thought as she saw him wearing a very expensive attire that she knew must have cost more than her own dress.

"If I could have your attention…. I would like to have the first dance with my daughter this evening." he gestured to the orchestra" a waltz". He came over and offered her his hand, which she had no choice but to take. Her father was wearing an elaborate mask and costume that reminded her of a person she had read in a book though she could not name it.

He began to lead Christine into a waltz he then began to speak to her so quietly that only she could hear him. "You look just like your mother in that dress…." she smiled at this comment but that smile was quickly taken away. "It is too bad that her effort was wasted on a daughter that does not have self discipline," he said thinking of all the times she had talked back to him. Christine felt as though she could slap him right now but knowing that she could not, with all these people here.

His voice had lowered to the point of a growl as he spoke his next words. "If you so much as embarrass me or cause a scene your life shall be hell for years to come". She just smiled and wrapped her arms around him and squeezing tightly so as to cause him pain.

"It already is hell father," she said sweetly. There were cries of how adorable this scene was; though they could not hear what was being said.

She then left his side to grab a glass of Champaign and proceeded to sip on the pale golden liquid. The bitter taste calming her nerves she searched for Meg in the crowd but could not find her. There was a tap on her shoulder she turned to find a man dressed in a soldier's costume with a black domino mask. His long sandy brown hair was pulled back into with a ribbon so as too keep it away from his eyes. She already knew who it was and had to force herself to suppress a groan.

"Would you care to dance Lady Christine," he asked with a smirk knowing that she could not refuse. And she unfortunately could not so she plastered on a fake smile and took his arm as he led her to the middle of the room. He placed his hand on her waist and she had to hold back the shiver of disgust. She just could not think differently of this man, she could not look upon him with new eyes even if she tried harder.

"Might I say you look very…ravishing tonight your highness," he said while his gaze roamed down too her chest. She felt as though she could have vomited right then and there.

"You would do well to lift your gaze away from my chest" she said venomously. The only thing he could do was laugh and shake his head.

"As we are too be married it is not as if I will not see it anyway". _God the nerve of this man_ she thought with disgust.

"Ha as if I would let you anywhere near me in that fashion" I said heatedly. He only shrugged his shoulders arrogantly and that was the end of the conversation_. I cannot stand him how can I ever spend my life with him,_ she asked herself?

**XXXXX**

They continued to dance then there was suddenly a loud gunshot that rang out. The entirety of the guests screamed as a man fell on the floor cold and lifeless with blood pooling around his body. The man or shall I say pirate behind that was behind him had a smoking pistol in his hands there were several more shots and several more dead but no one dared to move.

"I do hope you don'n mind us droppin by uninvited yet we coul'nt stay away from such lovely festivities" the man with said with a heavy Scottish accent and a sarcasm laced tone. He looked around as waiting for an answer "no… then let the games begin". Then more shots echoed around the room as people scrambled to get out of this massacre.

Christine was pushed to the ground as Raoul fled the scene the nerve of that ass. She quickly tried to regain her footing but was grabbed by the elbow by one of the pirates. Without thinking she knead him in the groin and he doubled over in pain, she ran out into the gardens but was then manhandled again by two more of the horrid men. Only this time she could not get away yet she continued to struggle.

"Wow such a feisty little thing do you think the cap'n will like her" said the first man. She blanched at his words, thinking that she was to be violated by a cold and heartless pirate.

"How could he not?" said the second one "hell I wouldn't mind havin my way with her, maybe in fact I will". The pirate looked down at her with a lustful gaze and Christine shuddered in fear from it.

"No there ain't no tellin what the cap'n will do to us do you remember what happened to the last man that did something to a captive". The man shuddered at the thought of what he did.

"The captain wont know" he said matter of factley.

"Like hell the cap'n wont know…" the other pirate said with shock and a hint of fear in voice "the cap'n knows all and sees all how do you think he got his name". The other man

They then started to drag her down the beach she then heard a sound of laughter and saw that the estate was being set on fire. All her good memories, and gifts from Erik were being burned along with the house. She wanted to cry oh how she wished she could. She would not shed her tears though knowing that they would do her no good.

She fought as though her life depended on it, which in fact it did. "By God let me go or I will have you hung for this" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The two pirates stopped suddenly and looked down at her then at each other before letting out a tremendous laugh. "Aye ye hear that Xandier she says she'll have us hanged," he said while still laughing.

"In fact I do Mason…." Xandier said "but, what is a wee thing like you gonna do…. you are just a woman". At that comment she wanted too smack him the sexist pig.

She resumed her struggling about halfway down the beach but gave up when she realized it was useless. They then reached a ship with blood that stained the sides and torn sails the Black Deceit. She was brought upon the deck of the ship and was then bound and gagged at the large pillar they had removed her mask long ago it was now laying in the sand somewhere. And her hair was in complete disarray. She continued to struggle with her bonds trying to loosen them but eventually thought _what will I do if I am loose they will catch me._ Though she was able too make the foul smelling gag fall from her face and around her neck.

"I say we wait until the entire crew gets here to make the announcement," said Mason with a smile on his face. A few minutes passed until men started arriving on the ship with satisfied smirks on their faces they then saw her and ran their eyes up and down her form. The man known as Jeremy came to kneel before her yet she refused to look away and give them the satisfaction of her fear.

"Well ain't you a pretty little thing" he said as he stroked her cheek. She turned her head and spit right in his eye he wiped away at his eye and then slapped her hard across her face. Her head whipped to the side from the impact she could not cradle her cheek. "Oh yes the cap'n will definitely have fun breaking you, and if he tires of you I'm sure he will give ya to the crew…oh but don't look so scared lass well take good care of you". The men laughed at his comment.

"You are nothing but a vile loathsome murderous pirate" I spat.

" Oh so the lass talks….oh well thank ya for the kind words lass" he said sarcastically.

A door opened and closed heavily and a large menacing figure emerged but did not look in her direction. "Did I say I wanted captives….no I just wanted the place destroyed" the figure growled his voice sounded familiar to her but she could not place it.

"We thought you might enjoy her cap'n she is a fiesty one" Xandier said while glancing over his shoulder at me and I repressed a shudder. The captain turned and finally looked at her and he held back a gasp at what he saw thinking to never lay eyes on her again.

"Well, well, well I think I will enjoy this" he said in a deep growl.

* * *

**I know, I know cliffhanger Im sorry. Big, Big, Big thank you to all those who reviewed Erik sends his love *Erik in the background* "no I dont". "Oh quite brooding Erik" but yeah he really does love all of you for being with me on this story so far. If you want to see Christine's dress I will have a link of her dress and mask on my profile so check it out. QUESTION TIME YAY!**

**Who is YOUR favorite Phantom and give me a reason why: Mine is Gerard Butler because his was the first adaptation that I saw. But my friend got me interested in Ramin which is not a bad thing. Please review I love your comments till next time thanks for reading.**


	4. Unnerving Situations

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Most of you are probably going to hate me after this chapter but it happened for a reason just remember that. On with the chapter :)**

* * *

_**Unnerving Situations **_

The men slowly shifted through the charred ruble hoping to find something that was able to be salvaged. Unfortunately the fire brigade had arrived to late and the grand château was already in flames by the time they made an appearance. Gustave could not care less that there was someone missing. The only thing that he cared about was the damage done to his home by those bastards.

The police official came up behind Gustave who was staring at his the pile of debris that was once called home. "Excuse me your Highness but there is no sign of the princess" he said with a quiver in his voice thinking that he would be furious.

The king only nodded and remained emotionless it was obvious that he did not give a damn about his daughter. This only made the official enraged…that this man could be so cold and unfeeling even when given this sort of news.

"Sir what are we to do about the situation"?

"Well…. first off we shall have to have men get started on the blueprints immediately…. then we shall have construction started in a weeks time no doubt".

Nadir was aghast…. the king cared more for his home than his daughters safe return. He could not very well express his feelings for the possibility of him losing his position. Or worse…. the fear of being executed publicly for disrespecting his king.

"I meant with your daughter sir," he said through clenched teeth.

Gustave only shrugged his shoulders "ah yes the matter of Christine…well no doubt we shall have word for a ransom…just pay the sum of money they wish and have her returned". He said this with no emotion, or concern Nadir's hands were itching to slap some realization **that his daughter was gone** into this man.

"Yes my king…but what if they do not send for a ransom"? He was desperately hoping that this man would gain some common sense and send someone to retrieve his daughter.

"You are the police official monsieur Kahn it is your duty to deal with these matters".

Knowing that he could not say otherwise he simply said, "yes your highness". With that said he turned and walked to where the other spectators of the scene were. There were many things running through Nadir's mind in these moments. _How could the king not even give a damn about his daughter, if it was his son Reza he would have gone to the end of the earth to have him safe at home._

His eyes at these thoughts gained the look of sadness in the depths of them. Though he had learned to mask his emotions, his eyes had always given away to his true feelings. The people whispering around him were drowned out of his mind. Then without warning there was an ear-piercing scream, he ran to be the cry had emanated from. He ran until he came upon a little girl no older than nine years of age standing in front of an ally. Nadir gently pushed her out of the way and looked down the dark narrow path he gasped and almost rejected the contents of his stomach.

To say he was shocked at what he would have been an understatement he was completely and utterly horrified. Never in his life has he seen something such as this, there was blood everywhere and by God there were even innards spread all over the ground. Deep jagged wounds were administered to the lower abdomen and the throat had been slit. This had obviously been done recently the worst part about the scene was that this was done to a female.

The poor dear must have never saw this coming the murderer had slit her throat in two different places to the point were it was almost severed completely. People were beginning to crowd around the opening of the ally way and Nadir turned and tried to keep them at bay. He did not wish for anyone to have to witness this horrible sight he felt so sorry for the little girl. The innocent little thing should have never been subjected to this kind of horror. Nadir's men came to his assistance and helped hold the mob of people away.

Taking out his handkerchief he went the lifeless corpse and laid his hand on her blonde hair and said a prayer for the loss of her life. "God grant her peace" he ended the prayer with he closed her eyelids that had remained open shutting of the beautiful pale blue eyes from the world a final time.

A carriage had stopped in front of the ally way and men dressed in white came to lift the girl up and placed her on a long board. They then covered her with a white sheet that was soon stained with her blood. Her pale lifeless arm was hanging limp from the rest of her body. The bystanders that saw this scene screamed and covered their mouths with their hands. The men were gaping in horror at the arm knowing that is was a woman's and they were mortified.

The spectators too soon turned a sickly white as though they were going to faint from all the blood that could be seen one weak stomached woman had emptied the contents of her body on the bricks below her. Nadir was absolutely still he was on one knee and had his head bowed with his eyes closed wishing he could bring that woman back. She was so young had not yet lived her life she probably had a husband at home waiting for her return. She did not deserve to die in this fashion. This was another death added to the seventeen that had already occurred today. Five had died in the fire and twelve were killed by those cold-hearted bastards.

The sheet had slipped off of the girl's body exposing the pain and suffering the young woman had suffered. There were gasps of horror and a few screams that echoed in the night. A mans voice was heard as he cried out in anguish "NO MEG"!

"Well, well I think I will enjoy this" he said in a deep growl.

_You could hear a few men groan in disappointment at the captains words, they were hoping he would have let them have a taste of the beauty. Christine did her best to hide her shudder as she could feel the man's eyes burning right through her. She refused to look at him knowing that it would only make things worse to look him in the eyes._

"_What do we get for bringin the lass to ya cap'n" the first man asked. The captain did not answer him being to preoccupied with gazing at the woman before him. He knew that she could not know it was him with his mask and he had added a roughness to his voice, which had been acquired from the years of yelling at his crew. This woman had brought him hell a few years back he supposed it was time to return the favor. Even after what she had done to him she still held some unexplainable power over him and she always would. He did not know why…actually he knew he just did not want to admit it._

_This woman would be in hell as he had said in his little note. "I will let you know of your reward after…."he gazed down the length of her body "after I have sampled her…pleasures". He said this with a smug smirk and his crew cheered at their captain. He knew he could never take advantage of her in that way though. Hideous he may be, he was not hideous enough too do that._

_Christine shuddered at his words oh dear God please help me_ she prayed, she mustered up her courage and faced the notorious pirate. Her breath caught in her throat it was true that he wore a mask. And if it were not for the fact that he was a despicable pirate one might have found his lean form attractive. _Good God what am I thinking this man is __**not **__attractive_, she thought too voice had sent shivers down her spine not only with his words but also by his tone. Which sounded oddly familiar. But she knew she would have never met someone as horrid as this man.

He looked her directly in the eyes and he did not see fear, which came as a shock to him considering who he was, and the position she was in. But the trembling in her lower lip gave away her true emotions but by God she had become so beautiful over the course of these two years. She had always been lovely but it was most likely because he had not seen her in a long while. _No I must not think this way I can't let her control me again,_ he berated himself.

"What no begging to be released…" he questioned as he took a step forward "or no empty threats made with meaningless words. Well…. you have taken all the fun out of this." He laughed a little at his own statements, as did the rest of the crew.

"I have not begged for anything in my life…" a complete and utter lie "and I will not start now. I would never lower myself to the level of begging especially not to a bunch of filthy, vile pirates". She spat at his feet he had a look of pure fire in the depth of his eyes. The crew stopped there laughing immediately when they saw what she had done. As she looked at his eyes she noticed that they were familiar to her. But it was not possible the color of those eyes must not be uncommon perhaps it was only her imagination, _yes of course that's all it is _she thought.

"Ah so we are filthy and vile but look at your kind of people… you look at the people lower than you as if they are vermin". He said this with pure hatred in his voice she wondered how many of the so-called _people _he has met to make that conclusion.

"And what do you have to prove this accusation" she questioned. The crew members were looking at her with astonishment in their eyes no one dared to talk to the captain in the manner. Jeremy came and grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back with brutal force. Christine gasped in pain at the sudden roughness inflicted upon her skull. She definitely hated him the most at this moment first he had struck her and now **this**!

"Ya would dare talk to the cap'n in that way…it seems someone has to tame this wild one". Christine stared at him in the eyes with nothing but hatred. The captain did not do anything when Jeremy pulled at Christine's hair. Though he would have been prepared to rip the mans hand off…it would have showed that he cared and that he did not want that. _Wait he did__** not**__ care! _Oh who was he trying to fool he still loved her.

"Are ya gonna have the pleasure of the task cap'n" Jeremy asked while he smirked down at her.

"Oh trust me Jeremy…it won't take long to tame this one…and I shall enjoy every moment of it" he said in a deep voice. Now Christine was definitely frightened but she would still not show it. "Release your grip we would not want to damage that pretty hair. Then untie the bonds, and have someone send her to my cabin. In the meantime bring out the rum and let us celebrate a successful day".

The infuriating captain went to the helm to steer them away from the damned place. In his mind his thoughts took a turn to _I should have taken her back or thrown her out on the sand but how can I let her go when I will always love her no matter what she did._ He still could not understand what had happened that day it was still a blur to him. It was a day that he thought would be the most wonderful day of his life…it was now the worst.

Christine watched with fascination at the way the captain walked, it was so smooth and graceful but also with confidence. She shook her head in disgust at her thoughts knowing that she should loathe this man which of course she did.

"Drop the sails" the captain, shouted. Jeremy came to cut the rope that bound her with a dagger the blade had cut the flesh of her hand. She yelped in pain as she felt warmth run down her fingers though the man paid no heed.

Her wrists were sore and red from the rope Jeremy grasped her wrist and dragged her across the deck. They reached the captains quarters and he opened the door and threw her into the room, causing her to fall. She pushed herself up and when he came over to her she kicked him in the shin. He lest out a growl she hoped that he would be limping tomorrow served the son of a bitch right. He grabbed her and brought her over to the head of the bed and grabbed both of her wrists in a forceful grip.

Christine struggled with all that she was to get away from this man "let me go you bastard" she screamed at him.

He only laughed at her "ya' may yell as loud as ya wish it'll do ya no good and my what a vocabulary for a woman". She only continued to struggle as he bound her wrists to the headboard. When he had secured them tightly Christine took the opportunity to kick the man in stomach making him double over in pain. She smirked at the man glad to know that she had caused him pain for all that he has inflicted on her.

He stood and glared at her "ya lill bitch" he hissed and he backhanded her across her already bruised cheek. Her face had flung to the side from the impact this was the second time he had hit her the next time he did so she vowed she would bite his hand off.

"The cap'n will have to teach ya some form of respect" with that said he left the room and slammed the door behind him. Now that there was not an audience she allowed herself to finally release the tears she had been holding. She was to be forced upon by these men and then probably tossed aside like some common whore, or worse killed.

"Oh dear God…how can this be your plan for me…why, why are you doing this to me_"? Was this his way of torturing her _she thought…?it was as if he thought her life was not already miserable enough? No he only continued to add to the pain only proceeded to bring her to hell. She felt something drip on too her face looking up she saw that it was blood from her hand but she could hardly care right at the moment. _Why did it have to end this way_ she asked herself _why can I not die with more dignity?_

She looked around the captain's room and saw that there were drawings all over his walls, they were beautiful she would admit. They reminded her of the drawings that Erik would show her or about the time that he drew her. She let her mind wander to that pleasant memory

The two of them were by a tree while Erik sketched a bird with his charcoal; Christine was lying on the soft grass letting her skin soak in the rays of the sun. Little did she truly know that he was sketching her instead of a supposed bird, that he had said he was drawing. She had her eyes closed against the blinding light so she did not notice how he was studying her intently.

As he was outlining her full red parted lips how he wished he could place his mouth upon them it was so tempting but he could not. The truth was is that he had never kissed anyone so he would not know how to proceed though he wished to learn with her only with her.

"_Erik" he heard Christine murmur he looked up from his drawing and she still had her eyes closed._

"_Yes Christine" he asked while he studied her features intently. She looked so calm and serene she was in a perfect world of her own creation. But he didn't know that she thought of him in her world of imagination it was only him and her._

_She gave a content sigh "is it too much to ask that every day be like this so peaceful so wonderful"._

"_No not necessarily I wish for the same thing Christine…. though it is always peaceful and wonderful when you are around me," he said while he drew her dainty hand that was lying by her head. He saw her give a smile and he was glad to have put that on her face._

"_So how is your drawing coming along" she asked as she opened her eyes and squinted from the suns light. Her large brown doe eyes looked so beautiful against her creamy complexion._

"_Quite nicely" he said as he wrote his initials on the bottom of the sheet. He then blew on the paper to get rid of anything unwanted that could ruin the beauty of the drawing. _

_She reached her hand out "may I see it please" she asked nicely. _

"_I-I don't think so Christine" he stuttered trying not to let her see it._

"_Why it is only a bird"?_

"_It is not as good as my other drawings" he lied it was his most wonderful creation._

"_That can not possibly be true Erik you have drawn plenty of birds," she said trying to persuade him._

"_Yes but it was not what I had intended to draw" now that was the truth she just looked so beautiful that his hand a mind of its own._

"_Well it will be amazing no matter what" she was wondering why he would not let her see it._

"_I think I hear my mother calling us Christine," he said trying to avoid the picture topic. But she would not have it. _

_She stood up along with him and reached out and grabbed his booklet that contained all of his drawings. Running away from him she opened up the book to the page he was drawing on and was shocked to see what he had drawn. She did not expect to see her face staring straight back at her, though she loved that he had done this. She thought it was so romantic that he would draw her and wondered why he did not wish for her too see it._

_Erik had run up behind her and snatched the booklet away so suddenly that she thought he was angry at first. "I told you I did not want you too see it"._

"_Erik why ever not" she asked him with bewilderment in her voice._

"_I did not think that you would have approved of me drawing you while you were blissfully unaware" he said while looking at the ground. So that's what it was about why did he have to be such a gentlemen at times._

"_I am not upset if that is your concern"._

"_I can tell that you are not though you should be". What did he mean by that?_

"_Why do you say such things?"_

"_Well first I did not ask for your consent, and I lied about what I was drawing, and then I said that it was not my best even though it was a complete lie. It is the most beautiful thing that I have ever drawn…". He started rambling on but she was still in shock at his words did he really think her beautiful she wondered._

_She placed a finger against his lips to keep him quiet "I really wish you would not be a gentlemen at this moment. I do not care that you did it without my consent I am glad that you did do for otherwise I would have been fidgeting under your scrutiny". He could not think clearly with her finger pressed against his lips._

_Then suddenly she wrapped her arms around him in a huge embrace and he slowly brought his around her waist to return it. She then tilted her head back and gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek and he was stunned at the gesture._

"_May I have the honor of possessing the drawing" she asked him hopefully. But he did not wish to give up the beautiful possession._

"_Well um…could I please keep the drawing Christine?" he asked bashfully._

_Christine just smiled at him "if you wish too Erik". _

_She had not known what happened to the drawing hoping that he still had it where ever he was._

"Well it was a fine day crew…you did not fail me" the captain said as he raised his bottle into the air as did everyone else.

"We do what we can," said one man "though you are the true genius behind the schemes".

"I cannot argue with that," the first mate said with a laugh.

The captain took a swallow of his spirits "flattering the captain will get you nowhere men". They all laughed at this and many were already drunk or unconscious somewhere, luckily no one had fallen overboard like last time.

"I am rather surprised that Andrew over there hasn't fallen flat on his arse from drinking while standing" that was the worst thing you could do. It would have been better if he was moving but no he was just standing there downing his third no fourth bottle.

His first mate was finishing of his seventh cup of Grog he did not know how that man held it in. "In light of events cap'n it be best to tell ya that we lost Zachary today".

The captain just shrugged his shoulders "oh well the man was slowly going insane it was probably for the best but my he rest in peace", he said this with no emotion in his voice. "But I will inquire as to how he died".

"Was shot by some man that was carrying a gun in his coat" he said. It was silent for a while except for the occasional drunken murmur. Then Johnny had to be the one to break the impending silence.

"So capn the lass is to your likin," the man beside him asked. The captain said nothing only taking a long swig of rum from his bottle.

"You are so stupid Johnny even I would have liked to have a go with that spit-fire," he said while the crew laughed. But they stopped when they saw that their captain was shooting daggers at the poor fellow who spoke.

"Yes she is a fine piece…" the captain said "and as you all know I am very possessive of what is mine…. so none of you will lay a hand on her". The crew groaned at this but he did not care, he would not share what was his.

He gulped down the rest of his rum and threw the bottle over the side of the ship. "Capn ya never told us what our headin was" Jeremy said but it was also a question.

The captain smirked "that would ruin the adventure now wouldn't it" he said. One of his crew had gone a little overboard on the alcohol and was now swaying from side to side while singing an old Irish folk song.

He just laughed at the scene "so captain why did you target France" one man asked.

The captain shrugged "to many memories that had to be sent to hell" he said in a dark voice. Grabbing another bottle of rum he stood from his place on the railing of the ship. "Well I must retire to my cabin…" the crew already had an idea of what would be going on in that room tonight so they just laughed.

"Sure capn we are sure ya will retire" Robert said with a wink.

The captain just scoffed and walked into his cabin.

When he walked into the room he was surprised to see Christine with her head bowed as though in prayer. But he knew that she was asleep she had her hands above her head with them tied to the headboard. She looked so helpless that it could have made any one feel sympathy except him and his crew.

He saw the dried blood on her hands and came closer to inspect it; he then saw the cut on her hand. Her curls had traces of the blood in it he remembered when he would run his fingers through her unruly hair. The dress that she wore accentuated her curves and ample breasts that he touched long ago. And that he longed to touch again; he gently cupped her chin and lifted her face so that he could look at her.

That was when he noticed that there was a faint purple mark forming on her face and there was the white imprint of a hand on her cheek. He cursed under his breath who ever laid a hand on her would be thrown overboard. Wait why did he care this woman did not deserve his sympathy or his compassion. He may still love her but she deserved none of his pity. And he would be damned before he allowed himself to express any ounce of feelings.

He felt her stir and turned and walked to the other side of the room and regained his composure so as not to arouse any suspicions.

She had been roused by something from her slumber she did not wish to be woken though. Her subconscious mind was the only escape she had left and she hated having to leave. She saw the captain on the other side of the room taking off the loose white poet shirt and she glimpsed his hard muscled chest. He was very well built and she could not take her eyes off of him. But looking at his chest she noticed many scars from probably battles. And on his back looked to be markings of a whip.

It reminded her of familiar feelings but she would not feel pity for this man.

"Enjoying the sight love," he said with a smirk and she blushed profusely. "No need to be ashamed though I have been told it is quite a sight by many". She wanted to gag at his meaning this man was horrible though the women who gave themselves to him were no better.

"You really should not flatter yourself…I do not see what is so appealing" she said though it was a lie.

"That is only your opinion," he said while he went to the basin filled with water and cupped a handful to splash on his face. Water trickling off of the porcelain _I wonder what he is hiding._

Not knowing what else to say she said the first thing that came to mind "my husband will come for me". He dropped the cloth he had been using and turned to face her for he knew who her intended was.

"Then enlighten me who is he and when is he coming" he said with humor in his voice.

She wished that what she was about to say was true but it wasn't. "His name is Erik Desslar and he will be here soon" she said matter of factly. His eyes went round as saucers at her declaration not having believed she would have said **that**. What did this mean, why would she say his name, why would he call him her husband this made no sense at all?

"Well I would love to meet him when he comes," he said haughtily not breaking the facade. In his mind he was still mulling over what she had declared.

She should not have lied no one was going to come for her she knew this and she hated it. "He will kill you when he arrives if you lay a hand on me," she said. Why can I not keep my mouth shut she thought to herself?

"Is that so well I would love to see him try". She did not retaliate and he was glad about that. Though he did not need to know he had to ask otherwise she would be suspicious. "What is your name" she did not answer "what is your name" he asked more forcefully.

She answered quietly "Christine Elizabeth Daae". She looked up and saw that he was removing his trousers and she gasped and turned her head.

"What…its not as if you haven't seen it on your husband" he said knowing that she had not.

"You are a disgusting pig".

"Maybe I am…though what does it matter" he said as he turned knob on the kerosene lamp to make it brighter in the room. He was still as naked as the day he was born though he seemed to not show self-consciousness. Also he enjoyed watching as Christine blushed from the sight.

"It matters if you wish to have a shred of respect".

"I already have the respect that I need from my crew I could not care less about anyone else".

"Yes because you pirates do not seem to give a damn about anything," she silently asked God to forgive her language.

The captain looked at her in shock "well then Christine did no one teach you how to speak like a lady and not a sailor".

"Did no one teach you how to treat woman" she retaliated. He was slowly becoming agitated by her and she could tell it too.

"I had thought I was treating you quite nicely," he said with a smirk.

"Yes because undressing in front of a lady is most definitely treating her nicely and continuing to remain undressed is very nice as well" she said with a sarcasm laced tone.

"I knew you approved" _ugh this man is infuriating _Christine thought.

She had, had enough of his games "what do you want with me, why am I here"?

"I did not order you to be brought here…my men merely thought that you would…amuse me" he answered smugly.

"Well then since I am not needed I demand that you release me" he just laughed.

"**You…demand it…**" he said while laughing "no…. you may serve a great purpose later .…. also I wish to know who struck you".

"Why would you care" she asked this man cared nothing for anyone why would he need to know. _Yes why do I give a damn _he asked himself?

"I do not care…but my men do not touch what is mine" he said smugly running his eyes up and down her form.

"I am not yours" she said angrily "I am no ones property" she hated being thought of as a possession.

"Not yet Christine, not yet" he said with a tone that suggested he knew something. She struggled with the bonds that held her.

"Just let me go…you have no need of me. I am of no value too you." She said with a pleading hint in her voice.

"Why let you go when your husband as you put it be here soon. Hell I may even let the crew have a bit of fun while you're on board. Say do you dance?" He was only teasing but of course she didn't know that.

"You vile ass. It must be not boost your self-esteem to know that you have to force a woman to give you pleasure". He gave a low growl at this.

"You know nothing. If it is being given freely than we take it. If not we give an incentive. Would you like to know what it is"? He said with a smirk.

"Not particularly no" she said venomously.

"You will soon know soon enough," he said as he walked over too the bed and pulled the fur back to climb in. _He is still naked _she thought.

"Don't you at least have the decency to put garments on" she said angrily.

He had his arms propped behind his head and his eyes were closed. "Why have such restrictions surrounding my little friend down there"?

Christine was mentally vomiting God he was truly vile. "Bastard" she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that" he said with a small smile.

"You were meant too" She said confidently but deep inside she was petrified. What do I do now that I know no one will come?

* * *

**Well there you have it I am really sorry for having to do that too Meg. But it happened for a reason. This will probably be the last update of the week I will probably post next thursday. The reason being I am going on a trip with my granny and I wont be able write. And I have to re edit the already written chapter. Please review they are gold too me.**

**Question Time: What is your favorite line from Phantom. And by that I mean anything related to Phantom of the Opera whether its a version of the movie, book, or musical. And tell me why please. Mine is: "Christine I love you" because when he says that all of his emotions are bared.**


	5. Carry On

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait there was so much going on this week. I know its a short chapter but I just needed it to be as a fill in. The next one will be longer I promise.** **Thank you for all the reviews by the way they made me very happy.**

* * *

_**Carry**_** On**

Nadir did not think that it was possible for his heart to break even more at the mans pained cry. This man whom ever he was had obviously cared deeply for the young woman. There was such pain, and anguish in the words that he had yelled.

* * *

Samuel had seen the horde of people and wondered why there were so many citizens crowded around the opening of an ally. He walked over the group of people to see what all the fuss was about, there were officers keeping them at bay. Looking over the shoulder of a woman he saw that there was a blood stained sheet draped over a figure on a long board. _So there has been a murder, how awful_ he had thought, there were woman blanching at the sight of the blood.

Then the sheet that concealed the body from view had slipped off of the figure and revealed the horrifying sight. Samuel had felt as though the world stopped all around him, as though the wind had been taken away from his body. His beautiful, beloved Meg laid on that board in a puddle of her own blood. He ran through the crowd pushing the people apart as he cried out his anguish.

Even the officers could not hold him back as he ran to her side, they knew that this woman meant something to this man. So they did not try to stop him, knowing that they would have done the same thing in his position. The men had lowered her to the ground when they saw him coming toward them.

He fell to his knees beside her lifeless corpse touching her cold cheek he allowed his tears to flow freely. "No…" he said in a choked voice "no… Meg come back to me my love…you have to come back". He grasped her shoulders and shook her unmoving body, which caused her slit neck to wobble from side to side. "You promised to stay by my side…you promised," he yelled at her though he knew she would not answer back.

One of the men that had come to retrieve the corpse laid a hand on his shoulder "sir we have to take the body away now. I am sorry for your loss." The man then turned and picked up the board that held Meg's body and proceeded to place her in the carriage. Samuel was too stunned to move or speak his world had turned dark and cold, he felt numb as though he was paralyzed.

He slowly reached into the pocket inside his vest and pulled out the ring that had been put there for safe keeping. It was not expensive nor was it extravagant but it proved his love to Meg, he had been meaning to ask her after the Masque. Yet he had not seen her anywhere during the festivities, now he knew were she had been. She was in an ally being murdered for no good reason as far as he knew she was being slowly taken away from his life. While he was in a room serving drinks to the upper class.

"Son may I inquire as to who that young lady was" Nadir said behind Samuel.

Before Nadir could even receive an answer the boy had his hand around his throat. "How the hell did this happen… who did that to her…tell me you bastard" Samuel yelled furiously as he squeezed the man's throat. The boy was clearly not thinking straight too blinded by hate and vengeance to consider his actions. He had pushed the Persian man against the wall, and people were running over to Samuel trying to pry him off of Nadir.

Nadir knead the boy in his stomach, which made him gasp and fall to the ground. "The answer to all your questions is I do not know", he said while rubbing his sore throat. "I have not had the time to find out who has done this to that poor girl".

Samuel had tears forming in his eyes once more. He has lost his love, his life, his _everything. _"Why"? It was such a simple question yet no one had the answer to it.

He looked at the boy with sympathy in his eyes he too knew how it felt to lose someone you loved dearly. For he has experienced it twice in his life. "Listen here boy…I know how your emotions are at the moment but please understand we will do what we can to resolve this horrid crime…. but we need answers…are you willing to give them to us"?

Samuel nodded his head "I will give you all the answers you need…. I only want justice brought too her". He said this with such a dark tone to his voice it was almost unrecognizable. "The one who has done this will pay for his crimes against her…" there was fire blazing in the depths of his eyes and his voice had turned into a feral growl.

Nadir was surprised at this boy's sudden change in demeanor. He could understand his anger…he completely comprehended it but he just didn't expect it. "Well first off son…do you have somewhere we could discuss these things" he nodded his head.

Samuel stood from his kneeling position on the ground "yes sir I do…. she had a mother…we should tell her what has happened".

He nodded his head "yes of course…. and also are you alright I know this is a shock for you it would be to anybody".

This only made him more upset than he was "no…. I will never be all right… I loved her monsieur; no I still love her…. only her". The man nodded his head Samuel started to notice the difference in this person he had never met someone like him. He was fair skinned and spoke in a heavy accent that he had never heard before. The man was finely dressed in a traditional jacket but it had strange embroidery on the breast pocket.

"Excuse me sir but may we please go see the young ladies mother…I would very much like to speak with her" Nadir asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Yes please follow me," he said as they walked away from the crowd that slowly left to hold their loved close. "Have you ever lost someone you loved monsieur" he asked.

Nadir gained a sorrowful look in his that no one could ever comprehend. "Yes young man I have…. twice in my life actually…you are not the first to experience pain so never think that you are. People die every day it depends on who it is that makes the difference." Nadir knew he was being a bit harsh but the boy had too know the cruelties of the world everyone must at some point in their lives.

"You have no sympathy do you" Samuel asked with spite in his voice. It seemed as though this man was purposefully trying to drive a knife through his heart with words that brought him pain. They made a turn down a street and slowly came upon a very small cottage.

"Of course I have sympathy… but you appear unable to comprehend the fact that you must learn to accept her passing".

"She was murdered she did not choose to leave me… she wanted to be with me we were supposed to start a life together yet she was taken from me and you stand there and disrespect her name". Samuel had such hatred and fire in his voice that you would not even recognize the person itself.

"There are people dying now at this very moment young man. No one chooses when they want too leave this life. Nor do they have control over how it happiness." Nadir said, devoid of emotion.

"Why are you acting this way? You say you have lost two people that you cared for. You know how it feels and yet you show no compassion."

Nadir knew that he was right and he was ashamed of himself for even saying such things. The only reason he was behaving this way was the fact that his wife was taken from him in the same horrific fashion. "I apologize I had crossed a line and I never meant to disrespect her in this way…I am deeply sorry".

Samuel had regained some composure to the point where he was no longer willing to rip the man's head off of its shoulders. "You are forgiven…. please follow me," he said while gesturing towards the cottage and Nadir nodded his head and proceeded to walk with the young man. "Excuse me but I have not learned of you name as of yet".

"My apologies sir my name Samuel Fishel but you may call me Sam if you so desire". He held out his hand for Nadir to shake.

"I am Nadir Kahn," he said as he grasped the young man's hand firmly shaking it. The door behind them opened and Madame Giry came to the doorstep and looked at the Samuel.

"Samuel were is Meg…who is this man" she asked in a tired voice.

* * *

**I know short but dont worry the next one will be longer.**

**Question Time: How were you first introduced to Phantom? Mine was the 2004 movie.**


	6. A Strange Reveal

**Hello my most loved readers sadly no Erik or Christine in this chapter bu I promise that they will appear in the next one. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews they really make me smile. Well hope you enjoy on with the story.**

* * *

**A**_** Strange Reveal**_

"_Samuel where is Meg…who is this man" she asked in a tired voice._

The two men looked at the aging woman who was wrapped in a shawl with sadness over the news that would be given too her. Tears started to fill Samuel's eyes as he ran to Madame Giry and embraced her. She looked shocked then confused at his behavior. Grasping his upper arms gently she pushed him away from her.

"What on earth is going on Samuel…."she then looked over his shoulder to the Persian man. "Who is he"?

Nadir decided to be bold and step over to them "Madame my name is Nadir Kahn…chief of police".

She looked over at Samuel "oh God Sam what did you do" but he still said nothing.

"I regret to inform you Madame, that a most unfortunate event has occurred". Nadir's voice was devoid of emotion even though on the inside he felt sadness for this woman.

As if realizing something she looked at Sam "where is Megan Samuel…" he said nothing. "Where is she…. if she has been harmed there will be hell to pay for you. You were supposed to watch her, protect her…" turning to look at Nadir she said "please take me too her". She was about to walk past him intent on going to the hospital.

Nadir placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her "Madame please…your daughter Megan was…murdered tonight…. I am so sorry".

Her face lost all color and her eyes were round and wide and filled with shock. Then suddenly she dropped to her knees all the while shaking her head in disbelief. "No, no…. my Meg…my little Meg" she looked up at Nadir "please tell me it is all a lie".

"I am sorry but I cannot for that is not the truth" Nadir said with sympathy in his voice.

Madame then broke down into sobs "oh God no…why, why" she whispered quietly as she rocked back and forth. "First my husband…now my Meg" she mumbled to herself, "what else will be taken from me"?

Nadir tried to place a comforting hand on her shoulder but it was as if she snapped "**don't touch me"**!

His hand retreated back to his side "I am truly sorry for your loss".

She ignored his comment and turned her head to Samuel "you were meant to protect her". Samuel looked heart-broken.

"I never wanted this to happen Antoinette…oh if only I was with her," he said with a tone that was filled with grief. "She trusted me and I failed her…I failed you as well…" he looked upwards "please forgive me Meg," he said pleadingly.

Nadir went and patted his shoulder "it was not your fault".

"But if I had been by her side she would still be alive".

"Now son, you do not know that so do not worry about what you could have done, instead worry about what you can do". Samuel nodded his head; he then kneeled beside Madame and took her sobbing form into his arms. "May I please ask you both a few questions"? Madame only nodded and stood on shaky feet with Samuel supporting her. The two of them walked up the path to the cottage with Nadir in tow.

Walking into the small abode Nadir first noticed the many-framed pictures that adorned the walls. One was of a small girl with blonde hair standing next to a tall women with black hair. Another was of a man and a woman placing a loving kiss on her shoulder. But one that caught his attention was a sketch of a women with long black hair in a scantily clad outfit. It was highly inappropriate but he dared not ask about it.

"Have a seat while I put on the kettle" Madame said with a slight quiver in her voice.

"If I may be so bold, could you possibly make that a glass of brandy we are more than likely going to be here for a while" Nadir asked. She nodded and left to go into the kitchen. Sam and Nadir went to take a seat on the cushioned settee. Madame came back into the room with a glass of amber liquid held in her hand. She handed it over to Nadir without saying a word and sat in the small chair in front of them.

Nadir took out his small booklet from his breast pocket that had papers sticking out of it. He started searching his pockets but found that he had forgotten his pen."May I please borrow a quill and ink" she nodded and gestured towards the table beside them. Taking the quill and uncorking the bottle he dipped it into the ink. Noticing it was red he was careful not to let it drip onto the black carpet. With no emotion he began his interrogation "may I have her full name please"?

"Megan Marie Giry" she spoke with sadness.

"Age, and date of birth" he said while writing her name at the top of the page.

"Sixteen years of age…."her voice was cracking " and her birthday was May 5th".

"Thank you" he said while writing down his information. "When was she last seen"?

She took a moment to answer obviously thinking of a way to put it. "She was with her friend Christine helping her get ready for the Masque".

"Christine…" he said asking for a last name.

"Daae" she said quickly. "Princess Christine Elizabeth Daae".

Nadir looked up from his book "Miss Daae was recently taken by the band of pirates that had invaded the Masque tonight". She looked shocked by this.

"Then why are you here when you should be looking for her"?

Nadir folded his hands together "her father has not given us an order to search for her. He says that they will send for a ransom and is more concerned over the rebuilding of his mansion".

She shook her head "selfish man…" she then looked up at Nadir "oh forgive me for speaking of the king that way".

"It is quite alright Madame…but it seems that I can't interrogate Miss Daae". He looked at Samuel "where did you see her last"?

He looked as though he was trying to recall "I…saw her yesterday when she was dusting the furniture that was all". Nadir nodded his head.

"How long have you known Miss Giry"?

"For two years Sir" he said sadly. Writing down the information he noticed when he looked up at Sam he had tears forming in his eyes once more.

"Hold yourself together son I need you to be strong in this situation" he nodded his head and held the tears at bay. Looking back at Madame Giry "now Miss Giry, your daughter, was found in an ally a few blocks down roads down from here the throat and wrists were slit and the stomach was cut open". He did not flinch at his words no matter how gruesome they may be.

Madam's face blanched at his description and her eyes were swimming with tears once more. "Oh my Meg" she whispered too herself. She held her hand over her mouth in shock and horror.

"Do you know if she had anyone that would wish an ill fate upon her" he asked.

She shook her head "no she was a very loved person".

He nodded his head "I shall have to interview the staff and look more into the scene of the crime…thank you for your time Madame and once again I am sorry for your loss" he said as he stood to leave.

But she stood as well "wait monsieur…there is one thing I must ask of you".

Nadir took her hand in his and gently placed a kiss to the back of it "anything Madame".

"I want her avenged". The Persian was shocked too say the least.

"Of course the man that did this will be brought too justice," he said with shock still evident in his voice. He was not expecting this to be brought up. Of course he could understand but she did not seem like the type of person to want ill brought upon someone.

She shook her head "no…I want vengeance brought upon him".

Samuel stood and went to stand by Madame "Antoinette you do not know what you are saying". He was trying to convince her that this was not the way to go about these things.

She looked at him with fire in her eyes "I know exactly what I am saying. She did not deserve to die in this fashion. Twice in my life a loved one has been taken from me at the hands of a murderer. I will have my daughter avenged".

Nadir shook his head "then you would be no better than the man who did murdered her. He will be brought to a judge but his death does not rest at the hands of us."

Looking at Samuel she asked, "will you not feel closure knowing that the murderer is dead".

"Well yes of course I will but…"

"Then avenge her".

Nadir came and grasped his arm and pulled him towards the front door "good day Madame". With that they both left the house shutting the door behind them.

"She is right Nadir".

He shook his head "no she is not. Vengeance is never the right answer nor does it make you a better man".

"Help me find him then"? He pleaded

Nadir nodded his head "of course I will find him but his death is not my decision". Samuel nodded his head.

"I will help you…and you cannot argue over this" Nadir sighed at the boys persistence. "What would you have done if it was your loved one"?

Knowing that he was bested he nodded his head "you may help. We begin tomorrow after the girls funeral". With that said he turned and left his silhouette disappearing down the cobblestone path.

The small crowd was gathered in the graveyard all standing around an empty grave and a casket that was ready to be buried in the ground. "We have gathered here today to mourn the passing of one of Gods children that has ventured on to another life to be with our lord and savior. Though our time on this earth is only temporary this young woman had made the most of her life. We never know how special or important someone is too us until they are gone. Our dearest Meg will never really be gone this blessed child will be a part of us all. She was loved by her family and friends and always gave the new dawn a bright smile. In her next life may she guide and guard us through these hard trials". The priest then gestured to Samuel to come forward and say a few words.

He walked with his head bowed and eyes swimming with unshed tears. Turning to face the crowd dressed in all black he noticed that so few were here. But those who were looked as though a piece of them had been ripped out. "I have always known that God has a plan for all of us. I suppose that Megs was too being a loved person and I know that she will be loved in heaven. I remember her saying to me one day that we would never be parted not even in death. Well what I hope that she will keep that promise, may her memory live on". His tears flowed freely down her face as people stood to place flowers in the casket.

Samuel came and placed a white lilly on her body and then took her left hand and placed the ring on her fourth finger. Softly stroking the pale lifeless hand he whispered "I love you" to the unmoving body. He could have sworn he heard her voice whisper back to him _"I love you my Samuel"_ he turned and walked away. Seeing Nadir standing at the front entrance he was ready to embrace a new day knowing that Meg would guide him through it all.

* * *

**Well a little tear jerker (I hope) chapter. Please review Erik will give you hugs and maybe some of his rum. Now it may be a while until the next chapter is up I have had some horrible writers block. By the way I will be posting a little Erik and Christine one-shot that I wrote while having my writers block. Check it out and leave a review, please.**

**QUESTION TIME: Which one of Erik's qualities is the best and why, just make sure that they are nice or Erik will give you one of his famous glares until you change it haha. I would have to say his ability to love a person so deeply, the reason being because not most people are like that so it is a quality to be admired. Till next time my most loved readers.**


	7. A Captain From Hell?

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed or even read this story your reviews make me so happy. Erik and I love all of you. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter carry on with your reading my friends.**

* * *

_**A Captain From Hell?**_

_God there has to be a way to loosen these bonds _Christine thought. The bloody pirate could not have tied the knots this tight. She was struggling to free her hands somewhat, _why on earth did this have to happen? _Her life was not perfect but of course no ones is, but why did God insist on making it worse? _God forgive me, _she asked in her mind pleadingly. She knew that everything happened for a reason, but how could God have a reason for this happening?

You could hear the even breathing beside her which made her blood boil, the man could sleep knowing that there was a hostage tied right next to him. Not wanting to be anywhere near the stupid, pig-headed, bastard she scooted towards the edge of the bed. She mourned the fact that she would never see _them _again, not Madame, nor Meg. Her father would not give a damn about her, of that she was certain.

Glancing over her shoulder, she looked at her captor, he was ruggedly handsome that was hard to deny. She hated herself for thinking this, but it was the truth. The mask of course intrigued her but wouldn't everybody feel the same if they saw a man in a mask. Rumors that she had heard stated that he was horribly scarred from a fire or battle or something. Others stated that there was no part of his face at all which was completely ridiculous.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimmer and looking she saw that it was a small blade, _perfect_ she thought. Quietly she stretched her leg out and attempted to grab the knife with her foot. Her small toes reached for the handle but it was nearly impossible. Giving a frustrated sigh she scooted off of the bed more still trying not to fall off. _Almost there, _she thought to herself as her toe nearly touched the blade it still seemed so far away though.

"It's not going to work, ya know," said a gruff voice.

Nearly jumping out of her skin she let out a little shriek and looked over her shoulder to see the captain smirking and chuckling, with the fur blanket bunched at his waist. "Damn bloody pirates" I whispered to myself as I collapsed back against the headboard with a frown on my face. _I will not look at him_ I said to myself.

He was still smirking _Christine you are still so naïve. Did you honestly think that it would be that easy to escape from me? _"Why the long face luv?" he asked as he stood and went to grab a bottle of rum _the nights still young, _he thought to himself. "If you want my opinion you really should not have even attempted to escape," he said with humor in his voice.

Christine gave him an evil glare "as if I would want your opinion. And you know most people value their freedom". He turned around and dear God he was **still **naked so this made it hard to not look down. The scars on his back still made her wonder about his past. Even though she really should not give a damn.

"Look luv, if you wanted the bonds gone all you had to do was ask" he said calmly while swinging the bottle of rum around.

This confused Christine greatly "first off do not call me luv, only one person was allowed to call me that. And secondly…. will you release these insufferable bonds."

He placed a hand to his ear "sorry but…I don't think I heard a please in that sentence".

"That's because there wasn't one," she said venomously. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest as waiting for her too say please. Giving a great sigh she relented "will you **please** release me from these bonds" she asked shaking her hands for emphasis.

He lifted his hand to stroke his chin were a small stubble had begun to grow. "Well when you put it that way…. no" and he gave a dark chuckle. Then walked over to a desk to grab a pair of breeches and pulled them on, as Christine gave a relived sigh. "What? Sad that you can't look anymore"?

Christine scoffed "as if I would want too" he only shrugged.

He then went over to a large desk that had a map on top that was held down by paperweights. Taking out a pencil he began to plot coordinates for their next destination. Christine looked back at the drawings that surrounded the room and almost began to cry once more but she held the tears at bay. "Ah so you will only talk when you are looking for an argument, how comforting" Erik said sarcastically.

"I see no other reason to speak with a kidnapper" she retorted. Did this man have no limits to his arrogance?

"Actually I do have limits" he spoke. _Good God did she say that out loud?_

Christine was so tired of this "if I have a purpose for being here…can I just fulfill it already. I only wish to go home."

Erik set his protractor down on the table and turned to face her. "As I have said once already, I did not wish for you to be brought here in the first place. You may yet have a purpose however, whether it is to be a ransom or just for amusement, I do not know yet princess but I'm sure I'll figure it out".

She blanched when he said _"princess"_ she had never mentioned that fact_ ._How did you…"

"Know you were a princess…your name is not uncommon where we travel" a complete lie. _That was close Erik _he mentally scolded himself. "But I'm sure we will get a great deal out of your father then" he said while smirking.

Christine scoffed at this "you won't get anything out of him".

He raised his one visible eyebrow "oh an why is that"? She just shook her head at him.

"Like I would ever tell you," she said heatedly. He lifted his hands in surrender, mockingly though of course. Looking down at her lap she noticed that her dress was filthy and torn, she wanted to cry it was given by her mother and now it was ruined. **DAMN PIRATES** she mentally screamed as she bit back tears.

The wheels in Erik's mind were turning over what she had said. _Why would her father not pay a ransom _he asked himself? Looking over at Christine she had her head bowed and her hair was covering her face his fingers ached to reach out and touch the brown locks as he had done so many times before. He shook his head at his thoughts he should hate her after what she had done to him. But he just could not bring himself to be able too, he felt resentment towards her, but he still felt love for her as well. He noticed how red her hand was and also her wrists; _it's only from the bonds nothing more._

"Why did you come to France anyway" she asked, though she still did not look at him.

Erik was surprised that she was actually speaking to him "it depends, why do you wish to know"? She finally looked up at him and he noticed that there were tear tracks that had dried on her face. _I will not feel anything_ Erik repeated over and over to himself.

"It was my home…and you destroyed it…that's why I wish to know" the words were spat at him with hatred and sorrow. He stood and walked over to the bed and sat down at the foot next too one of the posts.

Placing his elbows on his knees he looked down at the floor. Christine was still frightened that Erik might do something to her. "Horrible memories, selfish rich bastards, and betrayal…those are the reasons" he spoke with a bitter edge to his voice.

She shook her head "I can understand the memories, and the people but you could not have been betrayed that badly".

He chuckled "au contraire my dear a betrayed love is the worst kind of betrayal and deceit".

She smirked at him "ah so it was a women…that's why you came back…you just wanted revenge". _I guess I can sympathize him a bit _she thought to herself.

_As long as she doesn't know it's her everything is fine_ he thought to himself. "She took my heart and my love and threw it back at my feet after she had me around her finger" he said hatefully.

"Your different than what I expected captain, still arrogant and vengeful…but different" she said with a hint of wonder in her voice.

Erik was shocked by this "what do you mean by _different"?_

"You are not just after blood or treasure…you actually have a purpose I guess…. good God why am I even talking to you"? _What is wrong with me_ she asked herself?

He smirked "because you have nothing better to do".

She scoffed "that is not true…I could be plotting how to get out of these bonds…. and eventually you're untimely demise". She spoke with a humorous evil glint in her eyes

"Then why aren't you"?

"Because you insist on speaking to me," she said with a small smile.

"You initiated the conversation," he said while pointing a finger at her. She rolled her eyes "and also if you did escape where would you go, the water"?

_Damn him for being right_ she said to herself.

_I cannot be kind to her_ he was mentally scolding himself. _Damn her and her beauty and kindness!_ He stood from the bed and stormed over to the map to continue plotting the coordinates.

_What on earth did I do too him_ she asked herself, her face held a bewildered expression. There was a knock on the door the captain bellowed an impatient "**ENTER"**. The first mate Jeremy came into the room and Christine immediately gave him a glare that she hoped would make him burst into flames. He returned it with a smirk.

"Captain we are coming upon a small island" he spoke with a hint of a slurred tone that suggested he had been drinking.

The captain let out a sigh and stood from the chair and stormed to the door without so much as a glance at Christine. "Well at least there both gone…that's good" she shook her head "I am talking to myself…am I going mad already"? God she prayed she wasn't.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter it was a lot of fun to write. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of it. Also please check out my little one-shot that I wrote its got a lot of Erik and Christine fluff, so please check it out.**

**QUESTION TIME!: What is your favorite song from Phantom of the Opera and why? Mine is of course Music of the Night, because he is trying to seduce Christine with his song because he feels as though that is the only thing that will speak to her and also music is something that they share with each other and binds them together I think**.


	8. What Happens Now?

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I was so shocked to look in my inbox and see all those reviews you guys really made my day. For that I am posting this chapter for all of you wonderful readers. I am so sorry that I can't reply to those of you who are guest but I love your reviews none the less. I really want to thank FantomPhan33 for all your help you rock. Well happy reading you guys :)**

* * *

_**What Happens Now?**_

"Sometimes dreams can be real" – Phantom Yestin & Kopit

* * *

_We stared at the stars that shined above us as we lay down on the sandy beach. Erik and I came out here almost every day whether it was to talk or just look at our beautiful surroundings. It amazed me that he did not know how much I cared for him. But I cared for him more than just a kind friendship and that scared me just as much as it excited me. What if he did not feel the same, what if he loved someone else, those are the things I worry about._

_"A penny for your thoughts Christine" he asked me. Yet I did not hear him, he waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello, Christine…would you mind returning to earth for me?" he said with humor in his voice._

_I shook my head to clear my thoughts "I'm sorry Erik what were you saying"? He chuckled at me and I gave him a meek smile._

_"Always having your head in the clouds is not something I would recommend for you my dear," he said with a teasing tone. Laughing I sat up and looked at the calm sea that was as black as the sky and that reflected the stars. I was once more lost in my thoughts of Erik and my feelings. "What is going on inside that mind of yours Christine?" he asked me._

_"Too many things I wish would just vanish from my head," I said with a great sigh. Why are my feelings so complicated I asked myself?_

_"Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked sincerely. I shook my slightly and stood "where are you going Christine…. have I done something wrong"?_

_I looked at him as though he had grown two heads "of course not Erik…I only wished to soak my feet for a moment". I hiked up my skirt and went to stand in wet sand so the waves crashed gently on my feet it felt cold but amazing. Closing my eyes I inhaled the salty air feeling a great weight leave my shoulders at the calming sounds of the rolling ocean. Then all of a sudden two arms encircled my waist and lifted me out of the water and started to spin me around. "No Erik put me down," I said breathlessly but also with laughter evident in my voice._

_He then picked me up in his arms with my knees draped over one arm and my arms encircling his neck. I certainly did not want to leave this position. With a pout he said "but I don't want too" he whined neither did I wish for him too either. I looked up into his beautiful amber eyes one could lose themselves in their depth if one desired it. His long black hair was one thing that I admired about him it reached his shoulders and all I wished to do is run my fingers through it. _

_His eyes were staring at me intently as well as though committing me to memory. He whispered to me "you are so beautiful" I could only feel as though I was beautiful with him beside me though._

_I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder "you flatter me monsieur". _

_Cradling me close to his chest he opened his mouth but closed it as if trying to find the right words. "Christine…there is something that I, that I have been…. wishing to tell you" he stuttered I lifted my head from his shoulder he looked so nervous. Which was crazy… him nervous, it made no sense. We were still standing in the water and the bottom of his trousers were soaked._

_"What is it Erik…. you can tell me anything, you know this," I said reassuringly._

_He visibly gulped "Christine…I, I…. lo…" he never got to finish that sentence. For at that moment a huge wave came and crashed down upon us causing Erik too drop me and salt water to sting my eyes. I wanted to curse everything what did the universe have against me. I had my eyes squinted shut to help stop the stinging but it only made things worse it burned. _

_"Christine are you okay" no Erik I am not okay my dress is soaked I am freezing, my eyes hurt like hell. And above all I never got to hear the words I have been dying to hear for a long time. I felt two hands on my shoulders but I dared not open my eyes. "Come on we must get you dry your shivering…" yes but from his touch "can you open your eyes"? I shook my head while trying to block out the sting. _

_I then felt my body being lifted from the water Erik is so sweet I must have weighed a ton though because of my dress being wet. Erik's body was wet as well so I knew he must have been freezing too. I wanted to cry from the sheer irony of everything. I felt myself being place down on the sand "Erik are you still there" I called out._

_"Of course ma cheri" oh how I loved it when he called me by that name. I felt a soft cloth dab at my burning eyes "I am sorry about this Christine it must be hurting terribly" he spoke with such tenderness. His voice has always drawn me too him it was so deep and rich it wrapped around me like a warm blanket. "Can you open your eyes now" he asked I slowly opened them blinking a few times as my adjusted my vision was slightly blurry though._

_Looking at him he looked so adorable his long hair was wet and hanging in front of his eyes. His emerald eyes were looking at me so affectionately and dare I believe it maybe even love. I slowly brushed the hair hanging in his eyes away from his face and cupped his cheek in my hand. What am I doing I asked myself I must not be thinking clearly to be this forward. He looked shocked at the contact; my body was suddenly wracked with shivers._

_He felt my trembles and reached to grab his brown leather coat that he had tossed to the side when we had watched the stars. "Here take this Christine…" he said as he put the coat around me "you are soaked to the skin". I was still freezing but I didn't tell him, he went to lean back against the rocks. And I did the same._

_"Erik you must be cold as well" I said with worry in my voice. He merely shook his head._

_"I am accustomed to the cold…." a smirk then graced his features "besides, I believe that my coat suits you better than it ever did me". I laughed at this; the coat was huge on me._

_"As true as that may be…" I said teasingly "I don't wish for you to catch a cold"._

_"And you would be upset by this" he questioned with a smirk._

_I slapped his arm "of course I would you big bafoon". Why would he think otherwise?_

_"Why"? It was such a simple question yet there was only so much I could say without revealing my true affections._

_I involuntarily trembled from the cold "your trembling" he stated matter of factly. _

_"I am still cold I guess," I said as wrapped my arms around my stomach. His arms opened in invitation for me to share his warmth. One, which I gladly accepted I gingerly crawled towards him and reclined next to his body, he was so warm even though his clothes were cold. I rested my head on his chest and heard him gasp I was so content so peaceful. His arm came to circle my shoulder while his other hand rested on mine, which lay curled on his chest. _

_"You never answered my question…" his chest rumbled when he spoke " why do you care if I fall ill"?_

_I let out at a small sigh "because you are my best friend" he was so much more though._

_"That's all I am," he asked?_

_"Because you are my favorite person in the word," I said with a small smile._

_"And" he said._

_"And… I don't want to have to come and take of your sorry arse because you were being foolish and not taking care of yourself," I said with a laugh. He laughed as well and his chest shook._

_"Well I didn't realize that I was such a pain," he said with humor in his voice._

_"Ah yes you are a huge thorn in my side" I replied jokingly. I lifted my head and looked into his alluring eyes that could hold me captive for hours. _

_"I suppose I should just leave your presence than" he said with a serious tone and unreadable eyes. I panicked thinking that he took it seriously._

_I placed my palm on his chest "no please don't I didn't me…" he started laughing at this point. And I realized that he was only joking. "Oh you wicked man…. don't trick me like that," I said as I smacked him on his forehead._

_"I am sorry ma cheri but I couldn't resist" he said with a laugh._

_Putting on a fake pout I said to him "you are so mean Erik" finishing with a huff. He only laughed and pulled me closer to him I was surprised by his gesture. I lifted my head and looked at him but he was looking at the stars. _

_"Its beautiful is it not," I said as I gazed at the sky as well._

_"Yes…" he spoke softly "you are" my insides felt as though they warmed at his statement. Only with him would I ever feel beautiful and loved._

_I laughed quietly "I meant the stars"._

_He chuckled as well "yes that to", the hand that was resting atop mine gently started to caress the top of my hand. I sighed at the feeling._

_I suddenly saw my favorite constellation in the sky it was my favorite because it was the easiest to find. I lifted my hand to point at it "Erik do you see the three stars that form the straight line…" he nodded "that's o rions belt"._

_"How do you know that" he asked with curiosity in his voice._

_"My mom told me before she died…it's the easiest constellation to find," I said with a hint of sadness in my voice._

_He then lifted his hand to point at the sky "that there is supposedly the outline of the great bear". I tilted my head to get a better look but I still did not see a bear._

_"Erik I do not see a bear anywhere" I said with confusion in my voice. He only shook his head and laughed._

_"Then you need to look harder, most people do not usually see what is right there in front of their eyes," he said with such emotion in his voice. I felt as though what he was saying had more meaning behind it than originally intended. Maybe know was a good time to at least try and voice my feelings if not then he may never know how I truly feel about him._

_I tried to figure out how I wanted to say it but every time my mind came up with a start it just didn't sound right. Ah I think it right I thought to myself I hope it is anyway I raised my body into a sitting position and Erik looked at my quizzically but sat up as well. I wrapped my arms around my middle…I was ready to confess my feelings. I think I am, yes I am "Erik…what, what…"great now I was stuttering "what do you think of love"?_

_He looked at me strangely "why do you ask"?_

_I heaved a sigh "well…there is this man, that I have these strange feelings for. But at times I feel as though he does not return the same feelings". I looked over at him and he looked so angry that the heat in his eyes felt as though they could make someone burst into flames. And his hands were clenched into fists._

_He took a deep breath as though calming himself "who is he " he asked through clenched teeth. **Was he jealous perhaps** no not possible I berated myself._

_"You would not know him," I said with a knowing smile._

_Erik let out a low growl that seemed to shake the ground I was sitting on. "A pompous, spoiled rich boy no doubt" he said with disdain._

_I shook my head and looked at him with curiosity at his behavior "no…and why are you acting this way"?_

_He released a frustrated sigh and stood so abruptly that it shocked me "because he does not deserve you". What!? My mind was reeling at his strange assumptions oh if only he knew it was him._

_"You do not even know who he is," I said with shock in my voice. I too stood to my feet and looked at Erik who now began to pace back and forth whilst running his hand through his long hair._

_"That does not matter…no man is worthy of your affections" he said with anger in his voice. But to me he was worthy, it was I who was unworthy of his affections. If he wished to bestow them upon me._

_"Why are you so upset about this" I asked impatiently yes I may have been blind at this particular moment but I could not help that._

_He let out another frustrated sigh and groaned "oh you are so naive" he said with a hint of anger in his voice._

_I stood my ground and placed my hands on my hips "how am I naive"?_

_He waved his arms around gesturing to everywhere I suppose "you are so blind to the world around you". The way he way he said this made it seem like it was so obvious._

_Lifting my chin up in defiance I said "and that is my fault?" I said with anger in my voice. This was **not **how I imagined this conversation going.._

_He stalked up to me and looked down into my eyes it was times like these that I hated my height. "Yes" he said venomously god he was infuriating sometimes._

_"Well than Erik Desslar why don't you just explain exactly how that is my fault" I said just as venomously. We both stared into each other's eyes heatedly and fiercely waiting for the other too look away. Then suddenly Erik cupped both of my cheeks and his mouth came and crashed down upon me. I was so shocked and warmth spread throughout my entire body his lips were so soft and warm. This was my **first kiss** and it was so perfect I could not even explain it. The moment would be forever in my mind until the day I died._

_Suddenly he pulled away from me but still held my head in his hands. "It is your fault because you can't see how madly in love I am with you"._

_I was shocked but had a smile on my face none the less "is this a dream"._

_He chuckled "if it is then let us never wake", he then kissed me again with such passion._

**_XXXXXX_**

I then woke up with a gasp and felt warm lips upon mine _what the bloody hell! _I screamed in my mind.

* * *

**Well there you have it I am so sorry for the cliffhanger but hey what are you gonna do. **

**QUESTION TIME!: Why do you think the Phantom killed Joseph Bouquet? I think it was a warning to the managers. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter and what you think about the question. Till next time my most loved reader. **


	9. Those Eyes

**Hello my most beloved readers I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews they have made Erik & I so very happy. Well happy reading :)**

* * *

_**Those Eyes**_

Christine woke with a gasp to the feel of warm, soft, yet somehow _familiar _lips upon her own. At first she wanted to respond to the kiss her dream still fresh in her mind and the wave of emotion blurring her senses, but then she suddenly realized where she was. It also dawned on her exactly who this was now kissing her! Turning her face from side to side she attempted to escape the kiss. The man pulled away from her face, and she could now clearly see that it was the pirate captain.

Christine then became extremely furious and tried to kick the vile man wherever her feet could reach also where it would hurt the most. "How dare you, you vile son of a bitch" she screamed at him. The captain then glared at her, _why did I kiss her, it was not supposed to happen_, he asked himself. "Have you no morals, that you would actually kiss an unwilling female…you sick bastard" she again yelled at him.

The captain only smirked and said "it did not seem unwilling to me by the way you responded to the kiss". With much cockiness he ran a finger down her cheek and she shivered but surprisingly not from disgust. She turned her head and then attempted to actually bite the finger that was touching her, but he pulled away quickly.

"I was far from willing…did you not see the way I actually reacted…or is that how most women react when you kiss them?" She asked with a bit of a smirk at her own humor.

Erik only laughed, he thought about when he had come back into the room, he had only been gone for thirty minutes at the most and she was already asleep once more. He was going to wake her, but she was mumbling incoherent words, he remembered when she would often speak in her sleep. Making out a few words he detected the words _Erik, love, and stars. _Why was this all so confusing, the last time he was with her, she left him a note saying it was all a jest, how could she ever love a gypsy rat, he was a fool for believing any of her words.

But now he did not know what to believe she was speaking _his _name in her sleep and he was so confused about everything.

"Oh no…I distinctly remember you responding to the kiss whilst your eyes were closed" he said with his arms folded across his chest.

Christine shook her head unbelievingly "that was because I was dreaming you idiot" she spat at him.

He just smirked "about your husband, no doubt".

"My husband?" she asked questionably.

"Aye…. you were saying…" he put on a high falsetto "oh my dear Erik take me I'm yours…please make love to me". He was lying but she did not have to know that. Although at one point he would not mind her uttering those words.

Her cheeks reddened considerably "I have never uttered those words in my life".

He smirked "really not even to your dear husband who has yet to be seen on the horizon…" he knew that her "husband" was not coming. "Or perhaps you have not said those words because your husband is so very old and ugly. That you cannot even utter those words in the throes of passion" he said with a smirk, then a wicked thought came to his mind. "Oh but can you just imagine the way you would feel with me being your lover…" he said with a very seductive voice.

Christine then scoffed "as if I would ever be your lover, and no my husband is none of those things".

Erik chuckled, he then leaned forward and whispered in her ear "oh no my dear I am sure you would be begging me to take you. Besides you and I both know that your husband cannot clearly satisfy your desires. I mean just look at the way you are, so serious and what is the word, shall I say a bitch".

Christine was furious she struggled at her bonds hoping to get free so she could strangle him. But the captain just stood there chuckling "how dare you, you filthy pirate, you bastard".

"Have I struck a nerve?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Christine let out a growl her face was flushed from anger and for some reason she felt sick to her stomach but she did not know why there was nothing in her stomach to begin with. "No I would not give you the satisfaction".

Then Erik's smirk fell off of his face and he just stared at her. His earlier questions returned to his mind, she still continued to masquerade him as her husband. _What does it all mean_, he asked himself.

"Why are you staring at me?" Christine asked, and Erik was snapped out of his reverie and a smirk came across his face.

"I was just remembering those plump lips of yours…you know it's been a while since I have had the pleasure of a woman's company". Christine rolled her eyes "would you like to help me relive that problem?"

Christine was about to reply when an idea came across her mind, batting her eyes she said, "as a matter of fact I would". She hoped her voice sounded seductive.

Erik was shocked by her response, he took a few steps forward until he was standing right beside her on the bed. "Oh really luv, and what brought about the sudden change of mind?"

She put on a seductive smirk "many things your body, eyes, features, your seductive voice, but most of all the fact that I am able to do this". She then lifted her leg off of the bed and kicked him right in the groin "and it will hurt you".

Erik groaned and clutched his nether regions as he doubled over in pain, but that was mistake on his part. With the advantage she had, she kicked the captain in his face, but it could not have hurt him that badly because her feet were only clothed in slippers.

_God she became a hellion over the last two years, _Erik thought to himself. It was painful that was for sure, but it was not the first time he had ever been kicked there. He was lucky his mask had not come off during her last kick, actually _she _was lucky that, that had not happened. Looking up after the pain had subsided he saw that Christine had a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Very clever trick my dear" he spoke with a deep growl.

Christine just smiled "I know I thought of it".

Erik gave a dark chuckle and stood "have you gotten your anger out now"?

She shook her head "no but a part of that anger was released…."She glanced at the wall "God I can't believe I am asking this…" she said as she shook her head in disbelief. Looking at the drawings on the wall she asked, "how did you come by those drawings?"

Erik was shocked that she was actually asking him anything that was not filled with anger. He was also shocked because she just kicked him and expected him to answer any of her questions. But he could understand why she was asking; anyone could tell it was his artwork if they had seen one of his drawings in the past. "Why do you ask…and are you really attempting to be civil?" he asked with humor in his voice.

Christine scoffed "I am not the one that needs to be civil…and I ask because they have a similar style of an artist I knew". She said this with such sorrow in her voice, _why does she care about me it makes no sense _Erik mentally screamed.

He wondered what she would do or say after he said this "I actually bartered them from a young gypsy boy".

Christine gasped and had tears spring to her eyes "a gypsy?"

"Aye…he couldn't have been more than eighteen years of age…. why do you seem so upset about this?" Erik asked hoping for a response that would give him answers to his questions.

"I once had a friend who was a gypsy, the very one I just said those drawings reminded me of," she said tearfully.

Erik was pleased yet confused by her reaction "wow a princess…friends with a gypsy that doesn't happen everyday".

"Well he was more than a man then you are" she said forcefully. _Stupid pirates, they are always so damn arrogant._

"You keep saying "was"…is he dead," he asked as he went to go sit down in his chair at his desk. But he was not facing her he was only listening to what she said.

Christine actually wanted to cry at her answer because it was the truth "I do not know".

Erik rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together "what was his name?"

She shook her head "now that is something I will not tell you". Her stomach then chose that moment to voice its hunger. And she bowed her head in embarrassment she did not want to have to rely on him for food.

Erik looked at her "are you hungry?" With reluctance she just nodded her head. He stood and went to the table were his dinner from the night before lay forgotten, he had been up late composing and steering the ship. Grabbing a hunk of bread from the table he then went to her side and held the bread to her lips.

She looked at him questionably "you do not expect me to eat from your hands do you…there is no telling were they have been".

He just shrugged "you either eat now or not at all, I am trying to be kind to you but you persist in being stubborn so do you want it or not?" Reluctantly she opened her mouth and took the bread from his fingers and chewed it savoring the flavor as it went to her empty stomach. It had been, well she would guess…two days since she last ate. She regretted having eaten the bread for now her mouth was so dry and she had not had any water.

They both stared at each other's eyes as they had done so many times before. A knocking at the door made their gaze break and the captain went and yanked the door open. Jeremy stood at the door and asked the captain if they were going to go on land. The captain glanced back at Christine then left out the door.

Christine shook her head "I have seen those eyes before" she said shakily.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Ohh Christine is starting to recognize our sexy masked devil wonder whats gonna happen next. Now I am really sorry but there will probably be a long wait until the next chapter. Mostly because it is going to be a long and a huge revealing chapter, and right now that chapter is not wanting to be written because of writers block. But dont worry you will have a chapter soon I hope. Now I wanted to do a non-phantom related question so...**

**QUESTION TIME!: What is your favorite musical besides Phantom or Love Never Dies and why? Mine is either Les Miserables or Beauty and the Beast. Les Mis because of the beautiful music and the tragedy that occurs in it. And Beauty and the Beast because of the message behind the story and the music of cours. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of the story and answer the question. Erik & I love you guys see you next time.**

**P.S. Have any of you seen A Monster In Paris. If not please watch it, it is very Phantomy.**


End file.
